Angel of Earth
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Jou and Seto coupling! Jou is blind, Seto is taking care of him. After Jou runs away from his abusive father, Seto a vampie takes care of him and soon starts to fall for the blonde. Yaoi!
1. AOE

Angel of Earth  
  
By   
  
The demon Rain  
  
"You piece of shit! Where have you been?" A man screamed from inside a white colored house and a quiet street. The people walking by were use to this by now. Every day it was always "Where were you?" or "I'm talking to you Katsuya! Don't ignore me!" Than a loud wail or scream coming from the young boys mouth when his old man beat him for not obeying. But no one did anything about it for fear of old pops coming after their kids next.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I got home a little late, that's all!" Jounouchi Katsuya screamed as his father struck him in the stomach. 'I will not cry out.' He screamed in his mind as another blow struck him in the head. "I came straight home, promise, but that ass Kaiba started shit with me."   
  
"I told you to fight him off and get home on time!" Jou could smell the alcohol that was on his father's breath. It was making him sick.  
  
'I can't stand this anymore! I need to get away! But he'll find me, he always does.' He thought sourly. 'Great, the day I get my ass kicked by moneybags just had to be the day dad goes and gets drunk, yippee.' He thought as he watched his father take off his belt and forcefully swing it down, his vision went blurry before everything went black.   
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Jou groaned slowly as he opened his eyes to get hit full force with a bright ray of sunlight. "Gah." He moaned as he blinked his eyes a few times. A headache pounding as he looked around. "Oh, what happened?" He asked aloud slowly as he tried to stand up, finding that he was in his living room, lying on the floor. "Damn." He hissed. "No, wait, I remember. I got in a fight with Kaiba, and got home late… and dad threw a fit and…" He bit back a shriek as he moved when he noticed a sudden pain in his back.  
  
"Not again." He slowly crawled to his feet and walked to the bathroom. Taking off his shirt he looked at his back in the full body mirror. "No wonder my back hurts. It looks like a fucking road map!" He also noticed the large bruise appearing on his left cheek. "Damn! How do I explain this one to Yug' and the others?" He turned around and went for the shower. Turning on the cold tap and shredding himself of his bloody clothes. "I need to get away from here. I just can't live like this anymore."  
  
'To make matters worse.' He thought bitterly. 'Not only does he beat me if I'm late or get a low mark in school. But he thinks it's funny to rape me.' Right at that moment there was a loud knock on the door, startling him. 'What do you know, right on Que.'  
  
"BOY! Open this door right now! I have to talk to you about leaving blood on the floor!"  
  
No answer. 'I left the blood? Well, it wouldn't be there if you would never touch me!' His mind screamed as the cold water pelted down onto his skin. 'I have got to get out of here!'  
  
"KATSUYA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" His father was now pounding furiously on the door, making cracks under the pressure. "KATSUYA!"  
  
'I'm getting out of here!' Luckily for him, there were two doors to the bathroom. One led to the hallway and the other to his second floor bedroom. He snuck through the door and locked both doors to his room. Throwing on his school uniform and grabbing some spare cash he hid in his drawer. He grabbed his bag and walked to the window, quietly opening it and stepping out onto the porch roof, wincing at the amount of movement he was doing and how much strain it was putting on his new wounds. He walked over to the drainpipe and shimmied down slowly, trying not to make to much noise, and also trying not to hurt his back.  
  
He reached the ground and started to walk away. "KATSUYA!" His father growled from the second floor! "Get back here you piece of filth!"  
  
"Just Leave me alone and go find some of your drinking buddies! They're the reason moms left you were they not! Oh no wait! It was you!" Jou screamed from his perch on the sidewalk. Than turned and ran, knowing his father wouldn't be very far behind.  
  
"Katsuya, over here." An old ladies voice whispered form his right.  
  
"Old lady Karu." He breathed, with a sigh of relief and bolted towards her, she motioned towards the back and he went around the house, jumping down into the cellar below the pink colored house. "Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Hey! Yah old hag! Where the hell's my son!"  
  
"Now Mr. Jounouchi Mendou, why would I know where your son is?"  
  
"Because this is the street he ran down stupid!"  
  
"Now, now, now. Why take that tone with an old lady young man? Verbal abuse on an old woman? You think you could get sent back to prison with that?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Mendou growled from his spot on the sidewalk.   
  
"Oh I would sir, take one step on my property and the cops will come." She said in a quiet tone.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" He turned and stormed off back towards his house.  
  
Old Lady Karu rolled her way back into her house. (Oops, forgot to mention she's stuck in a wheelchair, sorry.) And opened the cellar door. "He's gone Katsuya. You can come out now."  
  
She caught a glimpse of honey golden locks as Jou walked up the cellar steps. "Thank you ma'am."  
  
"That's old lady Karu to you." The old lady cooed as she watched the young man rub his cheek. "You know where the bathroom is, go clean up and get to school."   
  
"Thank you Karu." He rushed down the hall and into the bathroom where he found some ointment cream and rubbed it on the bruise. "That should slow the swelling." He turned and bent under the tub faucet and washed his hair with Karu's strawberry shampoo. Dried it and walked back out into the living room. "I have to get to school now. Thank you very much Mrs. Karu."  
  
"You come back here after school yah hear. I don't want you around him."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'll try." With that he ran out the door and towards his school. He ran as fast as possible until the school building came into view. Sitting on the curb, and brown-eyed boy was waiting for someone to show. He looked up and spied Jou running towards him.  
  
"Hey Jou, where yah been?"  
  
"Hi Honda."  
  
"Hey man, what happened to your face?" 


	2. AOE 2

Chapter 2  
  
What happened: Ok, Jounouchi decided to run from home for all the beatings he was getting from his father. Old Lady Karu wants him to go back to her house after school. Now he is walking to school with Honda. Which guy should hit on Jou first? Please vote. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Honda, Otogi, Malik, Marik, someone else, and OC you guys want put in?  
  
"Hey Jou, where yah been?"  
  
"Hi Honda."  
  
"Hey man, what happened to your face?" Honda asked as he observed the large bruise on Jou's face.  
  
Jou frantically searched his mind for an excuse. 'Damn, I should have thought of this earlier.' He thought as he looked at the worry written across Honda Hiroto's face. He knew that Honda had been suspecting his father beating him for awhile, but he never told. "I tripped last night over the kitchen rug and hit my head on the counter is all."  
  
"Oh." Honda sighed as his the worry washed from his face. He knew Jou wasn't telling him something, but he couldn't pinpoint what. "Come on Jou. School will be starting soon. And Anzu threatened to kill us if we ever happen to be late again." He mocked as he posed as Anzu and mocked her with a high pitched voice.  
  
"Uh oh. Anzu and friendship speech-alert. Run!" Jou screamed as he grabbed Honda's arm and made a break for the school.  
  
"Hey Yugi, there they are!" Anzu shrieked as she watched golden blonde and chocolate brown hair duck behind a tree. "Come on, I have a speech for debate class, and I need you guys to tell me how it is."  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off as he was abruptly dragged across the street. He whimpered in protest but still had no effect on the pushy girl. Finally he went along. "I'd come out guys. You already know she's found you." He said quietly as he looked behind the tree, smirking.  
  
"Yeah guys. She would just get you later anyway." A deep voice said from behind.  
  
Jou turned around and glared daggers a Yami. "How long have you been near school?"  
  
"About ten minutes now. I have been waiting for you all to show up." Yami said as he bent down and grabbed Jou's face. "How did this happen Jou?" He asked concerned.  
  
"He says that he smacked his head on the kitchen counter when he tripped over the kitchen rug." Honda replied as he stood up and looked around the tree hastily. Finding Anzu observing her nails waiting for them to come out of hiding. "She's still there guys. What do we do?"  
  
"The school is right behind us Honda. Why don't we just go their now?" Yugi asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Lets go." Jou hissed, a shooting pain going through his back as he slowly stood and started in that direction clutching his book bag at his side.  
  
"Hey Jou. Something wrong with your shoulder?" Yugi pointed out as he noticed Jou didn't have his bag slung over his shoulder as usual. "Something happen?"  
  
"Hmm, oh yeah. But I'll be as right as rain tomorrow. My shoulder is somewhat sore from when Kaiba pushed me into the wall yesterday is all."  
  
"Ok. If you are sure, come on the bell is about to ring." Yami pointed out as they made a dash for the doors. Making it into their first period class a few seconds before the bell. "Hey, where the hell is the teacher?"  
  
"We have a sub today." A cheery voice answered from behind. They turned to find the holder of the voice was Ryou. "Oh Jou! What happened?"  
  
'Can people please stop asking me that already?' He asked himself as he told Ryou his reason with the counter, again. "I'll be fine, no need to worry, promise." He said, holding up a hand to Ryou before he could respond.  
  
"Ok class. Settle down… Class will begin shortly." The teacher, Mr. Kujaki said as he took his seat at the head of the class.  
  
Jou and the others grumbled slightly before shooting glares at Ryou. "You could have told us we had the fruitcake Ryou." Honda muttered as he looked around the class. "And where the heck is Bakura?"  
  
"Behind my hikari, where else would I be antenna hair." Bakura smirked at his reply, and also the reaction he was getting from the brown-haired boy. "Oh, I struck a nerve?"  
  
"Shut up Bakura. Class is about to start, I should have never let you out of the Sennen Ring." Ryou hissed as he looked at the door to see Anzu stumbling in, Malik and Marik right behind her. He sighed as he heard Bakura mutter something about the psycho coming out of his sennen item just to bug them.  
  
"And where have you three been?" The teacher asked, before receiving dumb and blank looks from the three. "Never mind, take your seats and prepare for your assignment." Meanwhile Kaiba sat in the back of the classroom reading one of his books. "Mr. Kaiba, would you please open up to page 243 please. You need to do this assignment as well."  
  
Kaiba just snorted while pulling out his textbook, smirking as he looked over the assignment, this would be way to easy. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote all the answers on it perfectly before turning it in and going back to his book. 'Hn, how did that puppy finish right after me?' he thought as he watched Jou stand up and hand in his work. 'That damn mutt. Maybe he isn't so dumb.'  
  
Long after that the bell rang to signal the end of school. Which Jou cringed at the sound, wishing school would last just a bit longer. "Hey Jou. Are you coming over to the game shop with the rest of us?" Yugi asked hopefully as him, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Honda, Malik, Marik, and of course Anzu, were all heading to the door ready to go. "Well?"  
  
"Uhhh…" Jou stuttered as he looked from his friends to the direction of his house. 'Would old Karu mind if I was home a bit late?' He wondered. 'Nah.' "Sure yeah, I'm coming!"  
  
They all walked out of the school and down the street heading for Yugi's house.  
  
Meanwhile at old Lady Karu's. "No! Please, don't come any closer, please!" She screamed as rolled back into a corner shielding her face from the pistol that was pointed at her. "What do you want?"  
  
"For you to die!" The masked man said slowly as he shot the gun repeatedly at her head. He shot her eight time before being satisfied, turned and left Old Lady Karu in a pool of blood around her lifeless form. "Yah old hag." 


	3. AOE 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I totally appreciate it! And now, on with the story. And since most people voted, here is the list. If you disapprove. Tell me in a review or email me. First, Malik, than Honda, than Yami, Yugi, and whoever you want in between. But with popular demand, in my eyes. Seto is last! But this is if I really want everyone to hit on Jou. P.S. Malik is a tad OOC in this chapter. But in the next, there will be some major Anzu bashing! I can promise you that. (Hits Anzu on the head!) I hate you Anzu! I hate you!  
  
"Hey guys. I have to go now. I can't be late." Jou said as he picked up is bag.   
  
"I'll walk yah home!" Malik said happily as he ran to the front door of the apartment that was on the second floor of the game shop.  
  
"You sure?" Jounouchi asked, slightly confused that Malik would be happy walking thirty-two blocks in the wrong direction of his home. "Won't Isis get worried if you're late?"  
  
"I am totally positive! Let's go!" He cried as he grabbed Jou's already bruised arm and bolted out the door. Jou bit his lip to keep from crying out, very painfully. They walked down the street away, Malik looking back every so often to see if anyone was behind them. "Uhh, hey Jou, I have a question for you…"  
  
"Yeah, what is it Malik?"  
  
"Do you… do you have a date for this Saturdays dance?" Malik asked hopefully, rubbing his hands together. "The ice breaker before they open the dorms?" (I'll explain those later in the story, promise)  
  
"I'm sorry Malik, but yes I do… I'm going with Otogi to the dance." He said as he watched Malik's hope filled face fall. "Don't ask me why, 'cause I have no idea. If you would've asked sooner, I would have gladly gone with you."  
  
"Really?" Malik asked, Jou simply nodded, before getting glomped by a very enthusiastic blonde egyptian. "Oh thank you Jou!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Down blondie." Jou remarked as Malik helped him back to his feet. "I'd go with all of you, but than I would be labeled as a player." He smirking as he bent forward and brushed a faint kiss across Malik's lips. "You are way to hyper, did you know that?"  
  
"Yup!" The egyptian chirped as he slowly returned the kiss. The pair made their way down the street till they made it to a small pink house. "Hey Jou, why are we stopping here? I thought your house was that run down white one right there?" He pointed out, motioning towards the third house down.  
  
Jou's eyes darted back and forth between the houses. He couldn't tell them he ran from home and is now living with an old lady and her cat. Think Jou, think! "Oh umm, yeah, I do, I'm just dropping by here to check up on old lady Karu is all." He gave a lopsided fake grin. "You coming in? 'Cause I smell cookies."  
  
"Cookies?" Malik asked as he sniffed the air. "Uhh, I think you're hallucinating man, 'cause all I can smell is a faint copper scent."  
  
"Whatever." Joey said as he opened the front door and they made their way inside. "Hey! Old Lady Karu, You in here?"  
  
"Oh my gods. Jou, what is that smell?" Malik asked as he stepped into the house. Suddenly jumping in Jou's arms as a shrill yell reached his ears. "WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
"Nazooru!" Jou cried as he bent down and picked up the little black and white kitten. "It's ok Nazzie, he didn't hurt you."  
  
"I didn't mean to step on him…" Malik said quietly. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine. She's just a four week old kitten, very tiny and easy to miss." He handed Nazzie to Malik. "Old lady?"  
  
"I'm not kidding Jou, what is that smell? It smells… like dead flesh."  
  
"Trust me Malik, only you and your Yami would know that smell…"  
  
Malik walked through the house quietly searching the rooms. "Old Lady?" He peeked into the living room and about fell over. "Oh shit."  
  
"What? Did you find her?" Jou asked, starting to get worried. "Where is she?" He ran to where Malik was standing.  
  
Malik literally dropped Nazzie and stopped Jou from going any further. "Stop, I don't want you to see this. Just… just go call the cops."  
  
Jou's eyes grew wide from the statement. "What happened Malik! Old Lady Karu! Let me see her Malik! Let me go!" He cried as he struggled to get past the blonde Egyptian. "Malik let go! I'll regret having to move you with force!"  
  
"No! I won't let you!" He said as he pushed Jou away from the door. Jou growled, throwing a punch, connecting with Malik's jaw, knocking him forcefully to the floor. He made a run for the room. "JOUNOUCHI NO!!!"  
  
Jou stopped dead in his tracks, while staring teary eyed at the still figure on the floor, surrounded by dry copper colored blood. "Karu…" He fell to his knees, his big honey colored eyes not leaving Karu. Slowly his eyes traveled around the room, landing on a small piece of ripped paper. Not noticing Malik entering the room, he crawled over and grabbed it. It read.  
  
The old hag is dead boy, time to come home and stay.  
  
Jou dropped the note and stared at the woman next to him, his knees sitting in her blood, getting his school uniform covered in blood. "Come on Jou, let's go… We'll head back to Yugi's after calling the cops."  
  
"I-I can't, I can't leave her. She wanted me to come back after school… If I would have left when school got out, this would never have happened." He slowly held his head in his hands, crying quietly. "This is all my fault."  
  
"No Jou, this is not your fault. Come on, let's leave this room. You have to leave…"  
  
"I just can't!"  
  
/Yami… Marik! I need you!/ Malik cried, sending the plea through his mental link. /MARIK!/  
  
//What? What is it?//  
  
/It's Jou. The old lady he's always talking about has been murdered, and I can't get him to leave her body! Get over here, and bring the others./ Malik cried, quickly giving directions.  
  
Marik relayed and went back to the link. //on our way, hold tight!// 


	4. AOE 4

Chapter 4  
  
Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed chap 3. Here is 4 for your entertainment.  
  
"Come on Jou. You need to get up, please." Malik cried as he picked up the phone. He sat on the phone, telling the police what happened while trying to coax Jou into getting up and leaving that room. "Jou, please…" Laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No!" He screamed, swatting Malik's hand away. "It's my fault she's dead! I won't leave her again!"  
  
"MALIK! JOUNOUCHI!" Yugi screamed as he ran into the house. "Guys?"  
  
Malik burst out and ran from the living room, halting Yugi in his tracks. "I refuse to let you go in there Yugi, neither you or Ryou. Marik, you need to see this." Marik nodded and him, Bakura, and Yami followed Malik into the living room. Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi staying behind. "You need to help me get him away from here." Malik pointed towards Jou and the old lady.  
  
"Oh my gods! What the fuck happened!?" Bakura was the first to break the silence. He looked from the old lady to Jou, who was slumped down on the floor with a tear stained face. "Come on, let's get him out of here."  
  
"That's just the problem Bakura. He won't move." Malik said quietly, trying to lift Jou up by his arm. "Please Jou, get up?"  
  
"I will not leave her alone again, I will not!"  
  
/Yami. Otogi is here./ Ryou said quietly through their link. /Who told him?/  
  
//I have no idea. But let him come in here. Maybe he can get Jou to leave this room.//  
  
/Ok/ Ryou looked up at the raven-haired boy. "Otogi, he is through that door." Ryou pointed, and Otogi nodded his thanks and went in. /He's going in./  
  
Otogi walked into the room, halting in his tracks. "What happened?"  
  
"Isn't obvious dimwit?" Marik asked plainly. "She was killed."  
  
"Would you two shut up! We need to find a way to get Jou away from here." Yami looked furious, his deep red eyes blazing.  
  
"Why not just control him with the rod?" Bakura asked, looking at the golden Sennen Rod hanging from Malik's belt. "It worked at Battle City."  
  
"I can't do that!" Malik wailed. "I promised after that that I would never control him again. And I am not about to start now."  
  
"Just do it Malik." Marik voiced in. "He is not about to leave any way else."  
  
Sighing, Malik noticed he was fighting a losing battle. Doing as told, he forced Jou from the room and out onto the street. Releasing him form his hold he sat down. "I am so sorry Jou."  
  
"Wh…What happened? Where am…. Karu!" Jou leapt to his feet made a dash back to the house.  
  
"No Jou! Otogi! Yami!" Malik screamed as the two jumped off the porch, pinning Jou to the ground. "Keep him there. Ryou! Call the police!"  
  
"No! Let me go! OLD LADY KARU!" Jou kicked, screamed, and even scratched trying to get up. By that time Bakura, Marik, and Otogi jumped in to help the others hold him down. "Fuck off! LET ME GO! Otogi! Get off me or I swear I'll break up with you!"  
  
"Do it! I am not letting you go back in there!" Otogi screamed back, pinning Jou's arm down. Not noticing the scream of pain the erupted from the blonde boy.  
  
"Fuck you Otogi! It's over!"  
  
Hurt shown in Otogi's Aqua green eyes, but it was quickly covered up with anger. "Screw you as well Jounouchi! But I don't care anymore, you were not worth my time!"  
  
Jou stopped fighting, listening to Otogi before finally breaking down. "I guess I was just a play toy for you then, wasn't I Ryuuji?"  
  
"I never said that." Otogi stood, furious. "Stay away from me from now on, Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
"I swear to god if I wasn't being held down at the moment I would tear you into bloody fucking shreds!" Jou screamed as he struggled even more. Soon police sirens were heard as Otogi stepped back form the raging blonde. "And to think I liked you!"  
  
"Same goes for me." He replied as he walked off.  
  
Yugi and Ryou stood on the porch of the pink colored house, staring teary eyed at Jou. When no one was looking they took a peek at what had Jou to upset. Both broke down in tears before running out on the porch, and listening to Jou and Otogi fight. Anzu had run home for all the commotion, and Honda went off to speak with Otogi. "Jou…" Yugi said as he fell on his knees next to the blonde. "Jou, please, look at me."  
  
Jou did so and watched the paramedics roll out of the house with Karu's body. He shut his eyes and cried as hard as he could. "Come on Aibou. We'll take him home with us tonight." Yami said as he helped the sobbing boy up.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Back at the shop, Jou was still crying, wrapped up in nothing but a pair of boxers and a blanket, he cried himself to sleep in the guest bedroom. "I'm so worried yami. I have never seen Jou cry like that, not once."  
  
"I am sure he will be fine Aibou, he just needs some sleep. I know, why don't we make him breakfast in the morning? A nice home cooked meal?"  
  
"You Yami? Home made breakfast? Uhh… I think I would take my chances sticking my head in the mailbox before watching you try to work the stove again."  
  
"Hey, it was a small fire. And all I did was burn the bird… you called it a turkey… right?"  
  
"Yes Yami. And I will cook tomorrow morning." He giggled before walking to his bedroom, yami in tow.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Ok Ataru, I need your help. Looks like the hags death didn't help." A blonde with Onyx eyes hissed as he watched the news. 'Karu Krishen has been found dead this afternoon with four gunshots to the head, and two to her chest. Anyone with information on the killer. Please call this number…'  
  
"All he was to you was a punching bag and play toy. Can't you give the boy a break?" Ataru asked, his dark red hair hiding his gray eyes. "He needs a break from all the rapes you put him through."  
  
"No, we are going out to get him. I plan to attack in one week, give him that long to recover."  
  
"You are sick Mendou." 


	5. AOE 5

Chapter 5  
  
Thank you to everyone who read my story.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Jou was sound asleep on the guest bed in the Mouto's house when he was so rudely awakened by a mewling sound in his ear, turning his face to look, he saw a pair gleaming green eyes looking at him. "Hey Nazzie, I see you are awake too." He sat up, pulling the tiny kitten into his arms while playing with her ears, smiling slightly. "You are so cute."  
  
"What about me Jou?" A tiny voice said as the door creaked open, Yugi sticking his head in.  
  
"Of course you are Yugi, how could you not be?" Jou looked up as Yugi walked in, carrying a tray full of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and orange juice.  
  
"We made you breakfast this morning Jou. I hope you like it." Yugi said quietly, setting the tray down on the nightstand. He sat on the bed next to Jou smiling. "Jou? Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"  
  
"Oh Yugi, I would love too, I would. But I need to help with the planning for the funeral." Jou said, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Oh Jou." Yugi whispered as he went to give the blonde a hug. Putting his legs on either side of Jou's waist, wrapping his small arms around him, and tucking his head up underneath Jou's. He tried to comfort him as best he could. Letting the blonde cry while he held onto the smaller body for dear life.  
  
After a while Jou finally calmed down enough to stop crying and release his death grip on Yugi, smiling kindly as the smaller of the two. "Thank you Yugi, I needed that."  
  
"You are welcome." Yugi smiled a brilliant smile as his grip on Jou tightened. He looked up and honey and violet colored eyes clashed. They stared for a second before both started leaning in, brushing lips they both blushed and pulled away as quickly as possible. "Gomen nasai Jou, I do not know what I was thinking."  
  
Jou gave him a sincere smile, but it faded when Yugi was starting to squirm, trying to get away. Jou held fast and brought their faces back together. "Would you mind if… if I kissed you again Yugi?" Truth be it, Jou had had a crush on Yugi for a long time, and he had been wanting to kiss the innocent boy for a very long time. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi was blushing like mad, his face the color of any ripe red tomato. He slowly nodded before losing himself in a tantalizing kiss. But it was soon stopped when he felt waves of anger, jealousy, and sadness flow through his mind. He turned to see Yami standing in the door way, face devoid of any emotion, before breaking from the room in a full out run, locking himself in Yugi's room. "I think I better go talk to him." Yugi said, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"No Yugi, I will." Jou said as he sat the petite boy on the bed. "You just stay here."  
  
Jou walked up to the locked door, knocking on it softly. "Yami, do you mind if I come in?" Receiving no answer he tried the door, Yami had not unlocked it. He sighed and started messing with the door slightly; giving a triumphant smile as the lock clicked open. 'All those years of thievery and running finally paid off.' He opened the door, looking at a very surprised and angry Yami.  
  
"How did you do that?" Yami's eyes narrowed as he looked from the blonde to the door, back to the blonde. "I cannot even pick that lock without the power of the puzzle."  
  
"Old talents I picked up before I came to the nice side of town." He sat down by Yami, frowning when the said boy moved away. "Come on Yami, what got you so pissed."  
  
Yami looked up, fire burning in his eyes. "What got me so pissed!? You want to know. You kissing my light! That is what!" Jou backed up slowly as Yami waves of anger could practically be seen vibrating off of the 5000-year-old pharaoh. Yami sighed, seating himself on the floor when he noticed the frightened look in the honey eyes of the blonde. "Gomen, it is just, that…"  
  
"That what Yami?" Jou pressed as he watched sorrow flash through the spirits red orbs. "You love Yugi? Don't you?"  
  
Yami smiled lightly at the mention of his hikari's name, before nodding mutely. His head jerked towards the door when a muffled gasp was heard. "Yami?" Yugi's voice cracked, he was on the edge of tears. "Why… why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I couldn't, I knew how much you like Jou. I was not about to break it up."  
  
"I thought you thought of me as only a light Yami. Bakura said you said that when you two started getting intimate." Yugi said quietly. Not noticing Jou quietly slipping from the room.  
  
"I never a damn thing about that! I told Bakura I loved you! I did! But when he said that you loved Ryou and Jou also, I fell apart! That was the night I lost my body to that, that mad man!" Yami screamed, blood rushing to his head. 'Bakura!' His mind screamed. 'He is the reason why Yugi doesn't love me!'   
  
"I heard that Yami, and you are unbelievably mistaken." Yugi said as he heard everything Yami and had said, out loud and in his mind. "Yes, I like Jou, more than a friend. But it is only a friendly crush. Unlike my love for you."  
  
Yami was about to respond but was interrupted from someone calling Yugi downstairs. 'Sogakuro, you have bad timing.' His mind hissed as he watch Yugi rush down the stairs. Listening in on the conversation Yami found out that his gramps was leaving for a dig the next day. He smirked when he found out he would be gone for two months.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~ Mean while.  
  
"Damn you Marik! You have gotten so fucking soft! Come with me, I want the wreak some havoc already!" Bakura wailed as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, glaring at the blonde Egyptian. "Come on! Malik won't know if you sneak out! Those fucking fucks were the ones who put my light in the hospital last night! {Will be explained later, promise.} I want revenge!"  
  
"But after Kaiba's damn tournament! I made a deal with the damned pharaoh. I stay out of trouble, I don't get my ass kicked to the curb and in the shadow realm!" Marik hissed. Hating that Bakura had a point, he had gone soft.  
  
The two boys were standing in their apartment; Bakura about to yell again before something caught his attention. The person in the apartment next to theirs, was planning something, he could tell. They sat next to the wall and listened.  
  
"That damn blonde boy of mine is to good a pleasure toy for me to lose him now! Ataru! I am going to kill his friends if I have to, to get that little fuck back!" Mendou's voice hissed.  
  
"You came pretty close with that white haired kid last night Mendou!" Another man said. "If someone hadn't showed up you would have raped the poor boy to death!"  
  
"He was lucky! That was a taste of what I am going to do to my son when I find his punk ass Pegasus! Just you watch!"  
  
"I have the recourses to find your son, what a pretty boy your son is as well. But why call me to help? You know I could just as easily take him from you for myself."  
  
"Because you know how worthy of a servant I will be if you let me keep my son to myself except for the times you need to release… sexual tensions." Mendou hissed.  
  
Pegasus laughed haughtily. "Yes, I will use the young Katsuya for my pleasures. He was so enticing at my competition, I would just love to see him again."  
  
"So, are you in Mr. Crawford?" Ataru asked. Pegasus nodded.  
  
"That. That bastard was the one who raped my light!" Bakura seethed.  
  
"Yes, now we know who did it. But were you listening to everything else?" A nod. "Who is this Pegasus I wonder? And why are they after my lights blonde friend?"  
  
"Pegasus ran duelist kingdom. He kept a long eye on Jounouchi while we were there. I remember Jou disappearing one night, before coming back the next day, a broken man. Something happened to him, he said Pegasus, but no one could get anything out of the little fucker." Bakura hissed.  
  
"Are we going to get these guys? For what they did to Ryou?"  
  
"Yes we are, now!" He hissed, they stocked out of the door, heading for the next apartment. Not giving any thought, Bakura broke down the door and stormed inside, finding the place completely empty. "Fuck!" 


	6. AOE 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Come on pretty boy. You know you want this." An old drunk hissed as he grabbed Jou by his wrist, twisting it backwards, receiving a triumphant crack and a wail of pain. "My aren't you beautiful."  
  
"Leave me alone." Jou said as he kicked backwards. Getting his leg grabbed and twisted, also cracking. "I said leave me alone!" Using the last of his strength he threw the man into the wall, knocking him out. He limped out of the alleyway and away from anywhere drunks could probably pick him up.  
  
Jounouchi slowly walked down a quiet street, trying not to limp, and also trying his hardest to recollect his thoughts after the funeral. Something had happened at the funeral, and it scared him half to death. Old Lady Karu had risen from her grave, he saw her, smiling cheerily and cheekily, telling him something he will never forget.  
  
"Dear little angel, do not be sad, I am in a better place now, but you are stuck in this ruined world, with people after you every second. And please angel, avoid bleeding, your type of angel is not meant to bleed, angels are never meant to bleed. Or else he will slowly become evil. Heart as black as midnight, as black as pitch, blacker than the foulest witch, and with the wings to match."  
  
Her smiling eyes faded, going a hollow white, before she faded from view.  
  
"What did she mean, 'angel'?" He whispered aloud. But his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he slammed into a solid body. Muffling a slight Fuck as he fell to the ground he looked up at a pair of cold blue eyes. "Perfect, just what I need. Sorry Kaiba did not see you. I will be on my way now." He slowly stood back up, still extremely sore, and tried to walk away.  
  
"The mutt lose his master or something? Dogs are not allowed to walk outside without a leash, the dogcatcher will pick them up." Kaiba smirked. "Oh, did the master beat the puppy? Because the puppy has one awful limp." He needed something to blow up at, and this mutt was perfect. He had gotten into a heated fight with Mokuba and really needed to vent. And what little blood pumping through his veins really needed to be replenished, and soon. He had not eaten for four days, and the blood thirst was really getting to him. {Do you guys know what he is yet?}  
  
Jou slowly swallowed and kept up his slow pace, not even replying.   
  
Kaiba growled low in his throat and shot after him, effectively grabbing the boy's throat and throwing him against the wall, making a sickening crack as his head also connected, making Jou's vision extremely dark, Kaiba screamed. "Look at me you filthy beast. Look at me!"  
  
Slowly Kaiba's eyes met with Jou's. And Kaiba had to choke back a gasp. His eyes were blank, empty, and hollow. "Please release me Seto, I have to go." Jou said weakly. Something was draining his energy, he could feel it. He meekly tried to struggle from Kaiba's grasp, but it was not loosening. "Please." His eyes were slowly sliding shut, why was he so tired?  
  
"What is wrong with you! Stupid mutt! Wake up! Jou, damn you! Wake up!" Kaiba screamed as the boy fell limp in his arms. Quickly finding his cell phone he called for a limo, which pulled up a few minutes later. Tossing the blonde in, he followed suit, and ordered to be driven home.  
  
Seeing a striking black limo pull into the driveway young Mokuba shot out of the house and to the limo's door. "Seto, I am sorry, I never meant what I... What is he doing here?" He asked, pointing to the blonde.  
  
"He passed out in my arms." Seto replied. "And I think he may be hurt, when I saw him he could barely walk. Go call the doctor, maybe she can tell me something I do not know."  
  
Mokuba nodded and left to get a phone, confused as hell why Kaiba was being nice to someone he swore he hated. But did as he was told anyway, no questions asked. 'Maybe he brought him home as a meal for tonight.' Mokuba thought as he called up their physician.   
  
Soon the doctor arrived at their home, and was let in. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, has something happened?" She asked as she looked at the always-cold teenager.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki." He bowed as he led her up the stairs. Bringing her to a far bedroom, he let her in. "I found him like this." He pointed to the sleeping blonde. "He is as cold as ice and will not respond to anything we say or do to him." He said as he watched his doctor look the boy over.  
  
"Oh dear." She whispered as she slowly lifted his shirt. "Mr. Kaiba? You did not hurt this boy did you?" She asked, eyes shining with worry.  
  
"No." He defended. Walking over to look at what she was worried about. Eyes going wide, he swallowed. "Tora? What happened to him?" He asked as he looked over the boy's torso, which was covered in bruises and scars, old and new, big and small.  
  
She stood and quickly shooed him away. "You will find out later, I need privacy to examine him." She shut the door and turned back to the blonde. "Oh dear."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~ 3 hours and 12 minutes later, yes, Kaiba is counting, and he is confused about why he is doing so.  
  
Soon she exited the room, sighing. She looked up to see a worried Mokuba and a stiff Kaiba. "He will live." She said, shaking her head. "But he should not have lived this long. Mokuba, will you keep him company? He is awake. But no sudden noises or movements." He nodded and went into the room. "Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
He looked up, nodding for her to continue. "His name?"  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya." He answered.   
  
"Katsuya, what a pretty name. Well, Katsuya is not out of the woods yet. According to what I have seen, he has been repeatedly beat for months, maybe years now, and also, well, also severely raped."  
  
He nodded.   
  
"He has a broken wrist, fractured leg, and a few cracked ribs." She handed him a few different bottles of pills. "When you take him home, give him these, the instructions are on the bottle, good day Seto." She bowed, and turned to leave. "Oh yes." Turning back around she gave a worried look. "There is something else. Katsuya is..."  
  
"Big brother! Jou cannot see me! He can't see me!" Mokuba screamed as he ran down the steps. "Jou is blind!"  
  
"Temporarily blind Mokuba. He has suffered a slight blow to the head, which gave him a mild concussion." Tora corrected. Kaiba shuddered as he remembered that he was the one whom hit the boy's head. "His eyesight should be back in either a few days to weeks. Hopefully." She turned and left.  
  
"I will go call Yugi." Kaiba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to get rid of an oncoming headache.   
  
"No I will. You brought him here. You keep an eye on him. And don't eat him Seto!" Mokuba said as he walked to the kitchen. Seto sighed heavily and walked up to the room where Jou was. Looking in he noticed Jou sitting up and staring straight ahead. "Who is there?" Jou asked as he heard the door open slowly.   
  
"Calm down mutt. It's just me, Kai..." He stopped as he saw a fear stricken look on the boys pale face. "Mutt?"  
  
"Not a mutt." Jou whispered as he slowly lay down and curled up into a fetal, probably very painful, position, shaking. "Not a mutt."  
  
"What is your problem you stupid mutt!" Kaiba screamed, only getting a soft whimper from the boy. "Answer me!"   
  
"No! Stop!" Jou screamed as he curled up tighter. "No more, no more pain, not meant to bleed! Not meant to bleed! Stay away! I am a human, not a dog, not a dog!" He screamed in a pained voice. Kaiba stopped his ranting, listening to the boy scream, slowly he walked over to look at him, touching his shoulder he heard the last thing he wanted to. "Not a mutt! Not a slave! Stay away dad! I am not yours, nor anyone else's, angels are not meant to bleed!"  
  
"An angel? This boy?" Kaiba whispered as he looked over the whimpering boy. "Yeah, right."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"So Jou is with you for the moment Mokuba?" Yugi asked shakily, he almost lost it when he heard Jou was with his worst enemy at the moment. He knew a few things about Kaiba he did not want Jou to find out, good way or bad. "He won't kill him will he?"  
  
"I doubt it Yugi." Mokuba said plainly. "Come over as soon as you can. You and Yami are the only ones Jou will probably talk to, he will not speak to me or Seto."  
  
"We are on our way." Yugi put away his cell and looked into the dark. "Yami, kill him already, we have to go. I know where Jou is."  
  
Yami looked up, red eyes burning. Dropping a young mans body to the ground he wiped his mouth. "I heard the whole thing Yugi, my ears do more than just frame my face you know." Yami, a vampire who was happy to have eaten, was losing his temper. They had few mortal friends, and let alone Anzu and Mai. Honda, Otogi, and Jou were the only ones he liked and trusted. "Let's go."  
  
They both shot off into the darkness, heading for Kaiba's mansion. "Kaiba touches the boy and I swear I will kill him." Yami hissed as the jumped over the security gate and through the front door of Kaiba's home.  
  
"I should have known that it would not take you very long." A dark voice whispered as they stepped into the living quarters. "He is upstairs. Just be nice, no sudden movement or noises, got it?" Kaiba asked as he stepped into the dim lighting. "He is a little jumpy."  
  
"Whatever Kaiba. Yugi, go up and see him, I am going to have a small chat with Mr. I-hate-mortals here." Yugi giggled at Kaiba's new nickname before nodding and heading up the stairs. "Ok, tell me what you know. What is wrong with him."  
  
"Would you look at that. Someone who is pure demon, worried about a mortal, who would have thought." Kaiba mocked as he watched the anger in Yami's eyes grow. "Oh, hit a nerve?"  
  
"Stop acting like Bakura for one second and tell me what happened to Jou!" Yami burst out as his patience came close to cracking.  
  
"Calm down Yami. He has a fractured leg, broken wrist, a few cracked ribs, and a mild concussion that has rendered him temporarily blind."  
  
"What?" Yami asked as though his brain stopped functioning and instinct took over. "Who did this to him!?"  
  
"What happened to Jou?" A small voice squeaked as they noticed Yugi slowly walk down the stairs. "I thought he was a normal mortal, like Mokuba. Why does he have wings?" Yugi asked dumbfounded. "Kaiba-kun, did you do something to him?"  
  
"Wings?"  
  
TBC 


	7. AOE 7

Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has read my story, here is the next chapter.

Kaiba and Yami both ran up the stairs to see what Yugi was talking about, reaching their destination, Kaiba threw the door open without any thought of what it would do to poor Jou and stared.

Jou sat still on the bed, sitting up staring straight ahead, though not looking at anything. Two huge white wings were protruding from his back, folded slightly to accommodate to his sitting posistion. Jou looked over at the door, jumping slightly at the sudden noise of Yami gasping at only the sight. "W-Who's there?" He asked quietly, almost inaudible.

"Its just us Jou." Yugi said in a quiet voice. "Yami, me, and Kaiba-kun."

"Yugi?" He asked meekly, looking in their direction with blank eyes. "Where am I? And why is Kaiba here?"

"You are at my house." Kaiba said in somewhat of a cold tone. "You are badly injured and I brought you here to be looked over."

"I think that maybe we should take him home with us now Kaiba." Yami said as he walked over to the bed Jou was sitting in. "Thank you for all your help, he will be leaving with us now."

"And let Mr. Mouto see those?" He asked, pointing at Jou's wings. "I doubt it. I will keep him here until he is able to see again."

"I do not think of that as such a wise idea Kaiba!" Yami growled as he looked at the helpless blonde on the bed. "You and me both know of your hatred towards Jou, and his hatred is directed back at you."

"Not like he can see me to hit me Yami." Seto sneered. "As soon as he gets his sight back, I will have him driven over to the Kami game shop, all right?"

"All right, we will leave him here." Yugi broke in before Yami could make another remark. "But promise me Kaiba, that as soon as Jou regains his sight, he will return to the game shop."

"You have my word as a CEO."

"I swear to god Kaiba, if you bite him…" Yami growled, only to be quickly quieted.

"I won't bite the mutt, I don't know where he has been or if he has had his rabies shots." Kaiba has to snigger at that. The looks Yami and Yugi both gave him were both priceless.

"Do not say that about Jou!" Yugi about screamed in his face. "If you get to know him, you may actually like him!"

"Me? Like him? Oh now that is rich, completely hilarious." Seto let out a raw sarcastic laugh.

"Come on aibou." Yami said as he started leading Yugi towards the door. "You know he won't even try to get along with Jou, it is impossible for that bastard to like anyone besides Mokuba."

"That's not true." Yugi whispered as they made it to the bottom of the rather large staircase. "Come on, you know Kaiba can love someone beyond his little brother."

"You may be right, but I wouldn't bet my puzzle on it." Yami said as he opened up the front door, Kaiba at the top of the stairs watching them leave, glaring daggers at Yami's head. "He is practically made of ice, though it would be nice to see someone melt that ice surrounding that beating vampire heart." He finished as they stepped outside and shut the door.

"They have no idea what they are talking about. I do care about something other then Mokuba…." Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My company."

"Seto! Seto!!" Mokuba cried, running through the living room trying to balance a trey of soup and a sandwich at the same time. "I made something for Jou-Kun to eat!"

"Well, go give it to him then."

"I can't. I need to leave! Hoshi's party is starting soon. You give it to him."

"Hoshi's party? That little brat who mentioned wanting to steal my company? The little boy who gives me weird looks every time he sees me Hoshi?"

"Yes big brother, that Hoshi." He stepped up the stairs carefully. Handing the tray over to Kaiba. "Now here is Jou-Kun's food, I will be back later, promise."

"No drinking or drugs Mokuba!"

"I know, I know! Now go feed Jounouchi! He needs the nourishment." Mokuba practically yelled as he went through the door, heading for the already waiting limo.

"Why me?" Kaiba sighed, pivoting on his heal and heading for the occupied guestroom. "Jou, it's me, Kaiba. I have something for you to eat." Kaiba had to swallow his pride and say Jou instead of mutt.

"Kaiba…" Jou said slowly, he looked up to the source of Seto's voice. "Where am I? And what happened to me?"

"You are at my mansion." Kaiba sighed as he set the tray next to Jou on the bed. "I found you walking down an empty street looking quite hurt. I brought you here, you got a thorough exam from my personal physician, and will be staying with me for a bit."

"You mentioned food, right?"

Kaiba had to hold back a smile/smirk. 'That's the mutt for you, always thinking with his stomach.' "Yes Jou, I have food for you."

"Thank you Kaiba." Jou sighed slightly as he pat his hand around on the bed, his face starting to look distressed.

"Here." Kaiba sat down on the bed next to the blonde and picked up the sandwich, putting it in Jou's hand. "Better?"

"Thank you." Jou said as he took a meager bite. "Umm Kaiba?" Jou asked warily.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being nice to me? And why are you taking care of me?"

Kaiba just stared, how could he answer that. He didn't even know the answers to those questions, how could he answer Jou!? "I, uuhh, I…"

"It's ok." Jou held up a hand, silencing the confused CEO. "You don't have to answer." He took another bite of his sandwich, only larger this time.

Seto slowly stood up, ready to leave. But instead sat in a chair across from the bed. 'Might as well keep an eye on him… Make sure he doesn't spill that soup on my fresh clean sheets.'

TBC

Well, what do you think? Please review.


	8. AOE 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Move it Yugi!" Yami called through the house, all ready to leave and walk to Kaiba's. "We need to go."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi whined as he trotted down the stairs slowly. "Give poor Kaiba a break, we have gone over there every day for three straight days, and all you do is glare at Kaiba-San." Yugi said as he stared moodily at his Yami. "He has been there three days now, and Kaiba hasn't harmed a hair on his head, and hasn't even bitten him! What is the big deal? I trust Kaiba, I think Jou may be starting to, though I cannot be certain, so why can't you?"  
  
"I still don't trust him. He is a no good vampire."  
  
"Who has never bitten a human without a reason!" Yugi said in protest. "And I know that angels blood is a great delicacy and delight to vampires, but Kaiba has self control!"  
  
"We're still going." Yami turned towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget her." He said, nodding towards the floor. "I think she'll put a smile on Jou's face."  
  
Yugi sighed in defeat, bending down to pick up the black and white kitten. "Come on Nazzie, Yami refuses to give up, we might as well go." He smiled as he got a small mewl in return.  
  
--  
  
"Nii-San!" Mokuba called as he ran up the stairs. Running through his brother's office door, he found it empty. "Now where is he?"  
  
He ran to Jou's room and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. "Come in." Jou's small voice rang in his ears lightly.  
  
Mokuba slowly walked into the room, getting a quick 'Shhh' from Jou. "What?" Mokuba whispered at the blind boy.  
  
"Kaiba's asleep." Jou said quietly. "I can hear him breathing."  
  
"He's still in here?" Mokuba asked, completely shocked. "For the past three days he has been in here, keeping an eye on you, feeding you, and working on Kaiba in here. The guy needs a break!"  
  
"He's asleep now kid. Let's put him to bed." Jou said, slowly climbing out of the bed, finding the floor with his feet.   
  
"Sit back down Jou-Chan, you can't walk around if you don't know the surroundings, and also, you can't see!"  
  
"I'll be fine, just keep talking to me, I will follow your voice. I am human after all, I can hear you."  
  
"All right." Mokuba said rather hesitantly. "I will keep talking to you." Noticing how effective talking was, Jou was heading straight for him. "Now how are we, one blind teen.."  
  
"I resent that Mokuba." Jou growled slightly.  
  
"...And one small kid going to get my tall brother into his room down the hall, and into bed?"  
  
"Hey, I am a big tough boy, I can carry him, just lead me to him, ok?"  
  
"Are you sure you can handle that Jou?" Mokuba asked worriedly. "You're still quite weak."  
  
"Would you trust me? I am not made of glass like Yami thinks." Jou said, smiling at how Yami and Yugi had been fussing over him a lot over the past few days.  
  
Mokuba sighed in defeat and shuffled over to his older brother. "Nii-San is over here Jou-Chan." Mokuba said, watching Jou turn to follow his voice. "But how will you carry him?"  
  
"We will get to that when we get there Mokuba, for now, just keep talking."  
  
"I don't know how long I can keep talking Jou-Chan, I think Nii-San is rousing." Mokuba said as he saw Seto flinch in his sleep. Suddenly shifting to find a more comfortable position. "I think he is waking up."  
  
"Then we best leave him alone?"  
  
"Yes, if he catches you touching him, there could be hell to pay."  
  
"Watch your mouth Mokuba." Seto growled as he slowly opened his crystal blue eyes. "You know how I feel about you swearing. You're to young. You have to be the blondes height or taller, got it?"  
  
"Yes Nii-San."  
  
"What are you doing up here anyway?"  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Mokuba's eyes widened as he remembered what he was looking for Seto for in the first place. "Kaiba Corp. called. There is some sort of minimum balance problem that needs to be taken care of, first priority thing."  
  
"Fine." He sighed, growling lowly as he slowly stood up. "That is one uncomfortable chair." He looked up to see Jou staring blankly ahead, what surprised him was that the pup was up at all. "Shouldn't you be in bed pup?" He asked with a light sneer. "You haven't healed."  
  
"I am not a damn dog Kaiba!!" Jou wailed as he turned to face Kaiba's voice. "And I am also not made of glass! I can take care of myself, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Yugi's wishes!"  
  
"Listen to me carefully mutt!" Seto ground out, holding himself back from pummeling the boy himself. "I will speak in lamens terms so that you can understand. Your wounds have not had time to heal! Far from it actually! Sit your scrawny emaciated ass back onto that damn bed! Lay down, and stay there! I am not going to be held responsible if your worthless ass dies!! I pity you, haven't you even noticed that your friends don't even care? They pity you as well, because you lost everything." He finally looked up at the blind boy to see the saddened look on the blondes face.   
  
"SETO!" Mokuba cried out, looking at the tears starting to slowly steam down Jou's face.  
  
"That's not true! You may pity me and think I am worthless and of no use! But Yugi and Yami do not! And for the exception of Anzu and Otogi, neither do the others!"  
  
"Stop kidding yourself mutt! You have no friends, you should have stayed in that gang you were in before Yugi made you supposedly see the light! They helped you, at least you were strong then!"  
  
"Shut up!! Just shut up Seto!" Mokuba screamed as he watched Jou sink to the floor.  
  
"It's not true. It's not true!!" Jou yelled as his eyes locked on Seto. "I can tell you're lying. I may be blind, but I can still sense you, and I can see that you are lying!"  
  
"Give it up mutt, I do not lie!"  
  
"You are now, I can tell, not only from you, but from Mokuba too!"  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" A strong voice beckoned from the doorway. "Both of you will stop yelling." Yami commanded. Yugi by his side, looking about ready to cry.  
  
"How can you say that Kaiba-San?" Yugi said with a tear stricken voice. "How could you say that, it isn't true, none of it!"  
  
"And what is it to you shrimp!?" Kaiba said, voice laced with venom as he turned towards the two. "He is my business! Not yours!"  
  
"Leave him alone big brother! Please!"  
  
Jou sat and listened to Kaiba and the others bicker, staring blindly down at the floor crying. 'He is lying, he has to be, Yugi cares for me, I know he does.' Jou said as his head started to ache. 'He cares! He has to care! B-but, but Kaiba doesn't. Why am I even here if Kaiba hates me so? Why would Yugi leave me here with him? Unless he really does hate and pity me, but, that can't be right, can it?'  
  
Jou's head started to pound harder, and his headache getting worse as he started to see blue and cloudy. 'What's happening?' Jou thought as he grabbed his head. 'It hurts.' "IT HURTS!"  
  
"Jou?" Yugi cried as he ran to the blondes side. "Jou, what's wrong?"  
  
"My head hurts." He cried as he lifted his head to try and look at the boy, seeing a very cloudy version of what he suspected to be Yugi. "Something is happening..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Yami said, kneeling before the blonde. "Let us help you Jou."  
  
Kaiba stood on the sideline as Mokuba and the others surrounded Jou worriedly.  
  
'I..' Jou thought as he looked up at Yami. 'I can see, very little, but I can see!' He thought as he shakily stood up, walking towards a blurry figure standing off in a corner, guessing the person to be Kaiba. He walked up and threw all of his strength into one hard punch to the boys face. "Ass hole!!"  
  
"Nii-San!!" Mokuba cried as he ran to his brother, who was sitting on the floor with a stunned look on his face.   
  
"He can see." Was all Seto could say."  
  
TBC  
  
Well, what do you guys think? Good or not?  
  
I thank everyone for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter! 


	9. AOE 9

Chapter 9

"Seto!" Mokuba whined as he stared up at his brother, who was busily typing away at his laptop. "Go check on him!"

"NO!" Seto growled out, not lifting his eyes from the glowing screen.

"You're just sore because he left you that lovely shiner!" Mokuba cried out. "Look, I bet you aren't even typing anything, just a big jumble of letters I bet."

Seto looked up at his younger brother before looking back at the screen, shocked to see his brother was right, but refused to show that shock. The screen was covered in J's and K's galore. "Damn." He hissed, before closing the computer. "What do you want Mokuba?"

"Go check on Jou-Chan!" Mokuba wailed, exasperated. "I heard him crying earlier. But I didn't want to scare him by just barging into his room. He wouldn't be as bothered with you, since you were in there all the time until now."

"I don't wish to see him!"

"But you do! I know you do! You two have grown so close over the past few days! You're worried about him! I know it, I can see it! Now go!"

"NO!"

"Kaiba Seto! Get your ass up off of that stupid comfy chair and walk your skinny ass to his room!"

Seto looked up at his little brother, surprise clearly showing on his face. "What did you just say?"

"Uhh." Mokuba slightly crossed his eyes in thought. "Get up?"

"No."

"Stupid comfy chair?"

"Before and after that."

"Uhh, oh, Ass?"

"Where did you learn that foul word?"

"Uhh, let me think really hard on that one, oh, I know!" He looked up, grinning madly. "You! Now go!"

"Fine!" He stood up quickly. "But we are going to have a strict talk about your language later tonight little brother." He strode out of his office and down the hall.

"Shit." Mokuba whispered, looking for a good hiding place, knowing it would do him no good. "No where can I hide where he can't see my body heat?"

"I cannot believe I am going to do this!" Seto hissed to himself, grumbling all the way down the hall and up the stairs. "He has only been in there..." He looked down at his watch, eyes widening slightly. "Nine whole hours?"

He picked up his speed a little, making it to Jou's room fast enough to say he ran there. He knocked lightly, listening for a reply, receiving none, he opened the door. "Jounouchi?"

He looked around the silent room, surprised to not see the angel anywhere. "Jounouchi?" He asked again, a little louder. Still nothing. He walked into the room, keeping his eyes open for any sudden movements. "Jounouchi, come on, answer me."

"Go away." He heard the boy sniffle from a far off corner.

"Jou?" He walked towards the sound. "Come on, talk to me."

"Why should I? I am after all just a mutt."

Seto was shocked, Jou had never said anything like that, ever! And especially never agreed with the Kaiba Seto. "Jou, come on, come out from over there." Kaiba looked about ready to puke at his next word. "Please?"

Jou looked up, startled, his vision still slightly blurry. "What did you just say? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said please!" Kaiba ground out. "Please, come out of there."

Jou slowly stood up, from where he was sitting and walked slowly over to the blurry form of Kaiba. "Wow, alert the media, Kaiba said please."

"Shove it pup." Kaiba growled, before seating himself on Jou's bed. "Mokuba told me you were crying earlier, what over?"

"I was not crying."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"I wasn't!" Jou said, sitting next to Seto.

"Your eyes are all puffy and red, I see different from what you say."

"It's my head, that's all, I just have a huge ass headache." Jou groaned.

"Probably from getting your sight back." Seto stood up and stretched. "I will be right back."

Jou watched Seto step out of the room quietly. He pulled his legs up and tucked his knees under his chin, while starring at the door, trying to will his sight back to normal. So he had lied, who cares. So he was crying, not like Mr. Stone-Cold-No-Heart Seto Kaiba would really care anyway.

He was startled from his thoughts when the said brunette walked back into the room. Kaiba looked down at the blonde and held out his hand, pills sitting in his palm. "Take these, they should help." He said, while passing him also a glass of water.

"Domo Arigatou." Jou said, taking the pills and water, downing both.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Kaiba said, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of the blonde.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I am so sorry for the delay, I just have a new job that is working me to death, I promise to try and update all my stories more often now.

Love all of you guys.

Raven


	10. AOE 10

Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who read my story, and especially to everyone who reviewed, they are greatly appreciated. Oh and people please, I am most definitely open for any suggestions you might have on any of my stories. I am running so many at once it is giving me some writers block from hell, so please, do not hesitate. And three people I would really like to thank for sticking with me for so long happen to be Mikhail, Dee, and Melissa, for always being there, even when I wasn't. Now on with the story.

"Come on Jou, tell me what is wrong." Kaiba said, slightly irritated that the boy still hadn't answered him, and also his body temperature was increasing steadily, giving him the idea that either Jou was getting another fever, or he was embarrassed. (SP? I have no spell check, anyone willing to be my beta?)

"I said nothing, please stop asking." Jou said, shifting his weight to lay down on the bed.

"I don't believe you pup. Give up and tell me!" Kaiba ground out, throughly irritated and losing his patience, what was left of it anyway.

"Just please, go away." Jou said, looking about ready to break down into tears again. He folded his wings up against his back and turned them towards the vampire. "Please." He choked out.

Kaiba didn't know what to do. He was asked to leave, but he didn't want to, if not to find out what was wrong, then just because he didn't want to, and a Kaiba alway's gets his way, one way or another. He stood and walked around to the otehr side of the bed, looking at the pup's face. He was quite surprised to see Jou crying, very quietly, and trying his hardest to hold the tears back. "Oh shit, Jou."

Kaiba slowly made his way onto the bed, as to not startle the boy, and gathered the blonde up in his arms. Jou went rigid, scared for his life, not knowing what else to do, he tried to relax as best he could, what else could the angel do, he was in an iron grasp, he wasn't going anywhere for some time, and he knew it. He sat for a little while longer before letting whatever tears he had left out onto the other boy's shirt.

Kaiba had no clue what to do now. Sure, he had comforted Mokuba in times of need, but that was different, that was his brother, someone who depended on him, and knew him all to well. Jou probably had no idea he was a vampire right now. And if he could get away from the house tonight, then he would never have to know. If he kept the bloodlust down to a minimum, if that, nothing could ever go wrong. At least, he hoped.

Jou was quietly hoping that Kaiba would push him away in anger and disgust, but at the same time, wished that he would just hold him back and let him cry out his pain, if just for a moment. He was somewhat pleased when he wasn't pushed away nor shunned. After a while Jou finally pushed himself away from the other and wiped his face. " I apologize, I shouldn't have done that, it only makes me weak."

"Jou?" Kaiba asked, really having no clue what to do or say. "Why were you crying, please tell me?"

"Because I am all alone now, that's why." Jou said, staring at the comforter on the bed. "I am losing everybody, and the fact that I have suddenly become a winged freak doesn't help much either." He spat out bitterly.

"I don't think of you as a freak, considering..."

"I know, I know, I am just a lowsy, good for nothing mutt, right?"

"No, because I am a freak as well." Kaiba sighed, he knew he couldn't hide forever, even from the blonde, so it was now or never.

"Oh yes, the billionaire teenager with everything at his fingertips is such a freak." Jou said, waving his hands in the air.

"I am." Kaiba said quietly, catching Jou easily.

Jou was about ot say something before Kaiba started to twitch, right away he knew something was wrong, but what, he didn't know. "Kaiba, what's the matter?" He screamed out as the brunette doubled over.

"I- I need food, something to drink...." He looked up, eyes a piercing blue, no feeling what so ever. "I need blood, now!"

TBC!

Well, come on, tell me what you think? And I know, I really need a beta.


	11. AOE 11

Chapter 11

Ok, I got so man reviews telling me two words, I saw those two little owrds a lot, in reviews, and IM messages. "Bite Him! Bite Him! Bite Him!" Why does everybody want Seto to bite Jou, why? Ok, enjoy the story everyone, I will see you later.

Jou looked like he was going to pass out from fright alone. "K-Kaiba" He asked, watching the boy double over once again, before looking up at him and smiling wickedly. "Holy Shit!" He screamedout as he looked at Kaiba's mouth, his eye teeth had lengthened greatly.

"Tsk, tsk. Angels shouldn't cuss my dear boy. It is against the law of god." The vampire snickered as he took a step towards the blonde. "Now be a good mutt and heel for your master."

"You're shittin' me, right? No way am I going to sit still and let you drain my life away, fuck this!" He turned and made a quick bolt for the door, but before he reached it, it slammed shut in front of his face. "Damnit!" He hissed.

"Now do you hoestly think you can outrun a vampire? You're kidding right?" Seto looked at the boys neck, watching as the veins running through it pulsed heavily, he licked his lips. "This is going to be a joyous treat, angel's blood is such a delicacy".

"Why are you doing this Kaiba, please, don't so thi..." He couldn't finish his sentence, since the rest came out as a gurgled pained moan. Kaiba was already at his throat, sucking greedily. "K-K-Kaiba, stop..... p-p-please..."

But Kaiba wouldn't stop, not until his thirst was quenche,d and the sweet tasting blood running over his tongue was enough to make him want more and more. But a sudden jolt was enough to make him look up from his meal, and what he saw he did not like. Jou wing's had paled greatly, to a dingy grey, his face blank and pale. head lolling forward. "Jou?" The pupils of his eyes slowly started to widen and return. "Jou?" His eyes widened greatly as he took a look at what he had done. "No? No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!" he screamed out, shaking his head violently. "Jou, wake up! Look at me you damn mutt!"

"Big brother. I heard rustling. What's going... OH NO! Seto you didn't bite him did you?" Mokuba's eys were ten times the size of normal as he watched Seto wrench towards him, but turn quickly to catch the unconscious Jounouchi instead.

"Mokuba, leave this room now, you don't need to witness this bloodshed and violence!" His older brother screamed, looking at the horrified look on Mokuba's face.

"You, you bit him? You bit an angel?" Mokuba couldn't believe what he was seeing, he could have sworn his older brother had more self control then to bite and angel. He ran forward and pressed his hand to Jou's forehead. "We need ot get him into hot water, now! WE need to get his temperature back up immediately!"

"I know what to do Mokuba, just leave this room now!" Seto was ashamed of what he had done, that much was certain, but he was feeling something at the moment he had never felt before in his life, that much he was certain. That one little feeling boiling up in the pit of his stomach, was, guilt.

He had never ben guilty before, ever. He never had anything to feel guitly over, not even with Mokuba, and believe it when that boy had tried to run so manyc guilt trips on his big brother that it was pathetic. But the feelings he was feeling right now were building in his body that he just wanted to scream it all out. Angst, Guilt, Sorrow, regret, and of all things, fear. He felt fear for the blonde, the blonde's life. He never knew what he felt for the blonde until that moment, he still didn't know what he felt, but he knew he had some emotion for him to make him feel this way.

He had killedso much in his life, and not once had he regretted it, not once, until now. "I am not leaving!" Mokuba's voice rang through his thoughts. He watched as his little brother ran into the ajoining bathroom and started filling the tub. "Strip him down big brother, we have to get heat curculating through his body soon or else!"

Kaiba blonked out of his stupor and set to work stripping the freezing cold boy in his arms, starting with his shirt. As soon as he reached the blondes pants he hesitated. Could he actually strip the boy and see him naked? He shook his head. 'I will just leave his boxers on, cannot let Mokuba see that!'

"Big brother! Hurry!"

He pulled the blondes pants and carried him into the bathroom, carefully settling him into the tub, sitting right next to him he started to lightly slap his face. "Come on pup. Please wake up, please." Getting no response he started to worry more. "Jou! Please! Wake up!" But he still got no response.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. AOE 12

Chapter 12

Ok, for once I didn't get that many reviews on this chapter, but I am also updating the next day, just so everyone knows, my review goal is at least 100, I have never had that many reviews before at all, so please help me, please? I will give everyone a cookie and penny, kk? Now on with the story.

Kaiba tried for almost a full hour to wake the blonde up, filling the tub with more hot water each time it got even the slightest bit cold. Mokuba couldn't understand a few things that had happened over the night. One, why would his brother lose his self control so easily? He could have held over even if he hadn't eaten for at least two days, if three. The only conclusion to that question was that Seto had gone without for either four to six days without something to eat.

Number two. Why did he look so worried over the blonde he had bitten? His brother never showed worry for anyone but him, no one! But so many emotions and feelings were washing over Seto's face at the moment that Mokuba was afraid that Seto would pass out from the stress before anything else had a chance to kick in. "Big brother?"

"Mokuba? Will you get into my closet and pull out some of my spare flannel pajama's please?" Seto asked, turning his weary face up to his little brother. "We need to get him out of this water." Seto said calmly as he brushed the blonde bangs from the pale boys face. "I am so sorry Jou."

The blonde still hadn't woken up, not even when he was picked up out of the water into cold air. Yes, he had shivered, quite a bit until he was wrapped up in a big fluffy warm towel. But Seto was worried that he hadn't woken up yet,even when Seto had redressed him he didn't wake, though he knew why. Draining blood is draining needed energy, the pup had no energy left to sustain his wakefullness, he needed to sleep. Seto settled him down onto his bed before leaving the room, Mokuba hightailing it after him, stopping his big brother in the hallway.

"You almost killed him Seto! How could you? how could you lost your self control so easily!?" Mokuba watched his brother slam his own back against the opposite wall and slide down into a sitting position. "How long has it been since you have eaten? Be honest!"

"Around four to five days I am guessing."

"You're guessing?! As in you don't know! You idiot!" Mokuba shouted, watching his brother stare blankly at the floor.

Jou's eyes fluttered as he started to join the concious world. But the reason why he was waking up wasn't because he couldn't sleep any longer, it was because he could hear screaming and ranting right outside his door. He sat up but quickly stopped his movement, hand moving straight to his neck with a hiss. "What the hell?"

He had to think for a little bit before all the memories came crashing into him like a giant title wave. His crying on Seto, Seto's teeth growing, Seto... Seto bit him? Jou couldn't believe it, Seto had bit him, and from how tired he was, probably drank his fill as well.

Realization hit Jou as he remembered that his wings grew darker with each little loss of blood. He stretched out a hand behind him and grabbed for a wing, pulling it in front of him as best he could, he looked at the color in the dim light. It was a dull gray color, but his wing was still shimmering to say the least.

He slowly stood from the bed, still tipsy from lack of strength and made his way to the door, vaguely noticing the screaming had stopped. He cracked open the door and looked out of it, seeing Seto sitting across from his room looking about ready to hurl himself off of the tallest building in the city, or at least just hurl.

"Seto?"

Kaiba looked up, surprised to see the blonde standing in front of him. When the hell did he wake up? "Jounouchi, you should be in bed, resting." He said, staring back at the floor, wishing it would just swallow him up then and there.

"But what about you?"

"Why do you care? I just about killed you Jou! I came so fucking close to killing you! And you are actually standing in front of me, speaking to me as though I am human!?" Seto looked up at him, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, though why, he didn't know.

"But you stopped! You had the perfect chance to get the worthless spineless mutt out of your life forever, but you stopped!" Jou said, landing on his knees in front of the brunette. "Just why? Why did you bite me? why didn't you tell me you were a vampire? Why?"

"Why are you willing to talk to me after what I did to you?" Set's voice was cracking as the tears threatened to spill and were affecting his voice. "I didn't want to bite you, I didn't want to drink that pure liquid. But it tasted and smelled so good, my animal instincts took over! I couldn't stiop myself! I- I don't know why I did it... I, all I know it that, is that, is that I am sorry, I just didn't want too!"

Tears were falling completely know, rolling down his face in rivers. Jou couldn't take it anymore. He knew Seto was crying over him, and it just made him feel awful. He wasn't lokoing at the big bad CEO of Kaiba Corp Seto Kaiba. He was looking a ten year old little boy who knew he didn't something wrong and was very sorry over the whole thing.

Jou did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around the brunette in a tight hug. Christ, Seto did the same for him, why not return the favor? He noticed as Kaiba didn't even try ot push away, in fact, he welcomed the embrace, and hugged him back, crying into the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry Seto. I forgive you."

TBC

There, happy, no evil cliffies for once. Even though it is not in my nature, I thought you guys had enough of those that you needed a break no? Review please!


	13. Special Thanks

This is a very special thank you to everyone of my reviewers, and trust me, I am pretty sure I got every single on of them, most have stuck through with me this far, but some, no mentioning names, only reviewed once or twice and I haven't heard from them since, and i miss them. But thank you you guys, so far I have 84 reviews on AOE (Angel of Earth) My goal is ONE HUNDRED! Anyone willing to help me reach that goal? I love you all and have a great christmas, or Hanukahh, or what ever holiday you celebrate, if you c elebrate one, and have a hppy new year. I love you all.

Happy holidays everyone!

**_Sakia Ishida_**

FireieGurl

CrossHunt-s

Raven

KillmeKissme

milharu

CyborgAngel22

Ripper860

Flame Swordswoman

moirefi

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu

Macduff's Mistress

sunday13

Xiaolang's Ying Fa

TM

Angel of pure darkness

Lady Geuna

goku-the-saru

Jen-beyblade- fan

Seme Riku

Hikari Raine

SetoKaibaWheeler

BarbedWire23

Devil's Whore

Dark Guardian24

Evil Hikari

BloodMistress

MagicianGirl

Eternal Mystic Moon

Anubia

Macbeth's Mistress

joey baby

mayu-kkg

JOEYSBABE

Moon

hieiandkuramalover

Chronicles Bailey

kagomeofthearrow

Kanberry

Pocketfirefairy

Jou-pup

Katsuki

Jenniyah

Crescent Usagi

D.W


	14. AOE 13

Chapter 13

95 REVIEWS AND COUNTING UP PEOPLE!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! PLEASE HELP ME CONTINUE ON TO 100 AND EVEN MORE AFTER THAT, PLEASE!!!!I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY AND SEEING ALL THE REVIEWS THAT POP UP, PLEASE, CONTINUE READING, REVIEWS, AND LOVING THIS STORY I ENJOYED WRITING!!!! PLEASE?

Please Read!  
And I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update, but I have run into a slight snag, no, nothing to do with writers block for once. Someone reported one of my stories to the admin and got it deleted, and also got my account locked for a week or more, and now I fear that if someone did this to a story I wrote a long time ago, what will happen to this one or one of my others, and if ther person who did it is reading this, I just ask if you not report and get more of my stories deleted beczause I love to write, I do it in spare time to get my mind off of things, and so far, I think people like this fic, it has been deleted once and I put it back up, so please, what ever you have to say about a fic of mine that you don't like, don't report it, just write me an email and tell me, do get my stories deleted.

Now on with the story....

It had been thrity-two minutes and counting since he heard his older brothers crying stop slowly. Mokuba had been staring at the clock blankly the whole time, trying to figure out if what Jou had said was true or not. 'He forgave him? But why? Seto could have killed him, but he sat down with him, hugged him, and forgave him. Anyone else in his shoes would have ran from the house screaming 'vampire!' But Jou, he sat with him, and still is, but, why?'

Seto opened his eyes that he hadn't even noticed were closed and looked around at his surroundings. Seeing himself curled up in a set of arms, he turned to look at the occupant, seeing Jou smiling down at him. Not a sad smile, nor a happy smile, a smile he had never seen before, a smile he could not describe. "Why? Why did you stay with me?"

"No one deserves to be alone." Jou said, turning sad eyes to the floor. "Not Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, me, nor you." He smiled that smile again. "Especially you, you seem to have pretty much been alone your whole life for the exception of Mokuba. I think that that needs to change no?"

Seto couldn't help it, he smiled, he truly smiled. "I guess you're right." He started to climb to his feet, helping the blonde up in the process. A shimmer cuaght his eyes and he stared at the blondes wings, which were getting their gleam and glitter back. But, why were they becoming pure again? Weren't angels wings supposed to stay tainted once they had been tainted? Once an angel had been bitten or tainted, they were never happy again, sorrow filled their thoughts, but this was different. Katsuya was happy, and it was bringing light back into his life, and his wings.

"Kaiba, what are you staring at?" Jou said, following the CEO's eyes, but finding really nothing inparticular.

Kaiba stared even longer at the glimmering wings, not noticing that Jou was giggling and poking his chest. Then suddenly, in an instant, those shimmering, glimmering, beautiful wings were gone, vanished. "Wha? Where'd they go?"

"Where'd what go?" Jou said, turning to face the opposite wall instantly. "What? Where? Who?"

Kaiba stared at the boys bare back with a smile. 'Happiness? That has to be it!' "Jou, how happy are you right now?"

"Excuse me?" Jou said, turning back around to look at the brunette. "Happy? How happy?"

"How happy are you right now, at this moment?" Seto prodded, wanting to prove his theory correct. That the happier angels are, the easier they live among other, humans or not.

"To be honest, quite. I haven't felt this content for a very long time." Jou said, smiling that same, suddenly very irritating to the brunette, smile at him once again. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think you are missing something." Seto said, pointing to the blonde's shoulder, making the said boy look. "Your wings."

Jou's smile kept growing wider, and if possible even wider as he turned back to the CEO. "I'm human again!" He screamed out, glomping the stunned CEO and knocking them both to the ground. "Thank you so much!"

"For what puppy?"

"For making me happy, making me feel whole! I love this feeling with you right now. It's not like how we used to get along, where we fought on end till our own teeth bled, this is just, so, so, I don't know how it is, all I know is that it is nice." He smiled down at the CEO below him, pushing his face a little closer. "Aren't you happy?" He asked curiously.

"You better believe it!" Seto said, twining a hand through the blonde tresses before pulling Jou down into a sweet kiss.

TBC


	15. AOE 14

Chapter 14

I thank everyone who reviewed! And a very special thank to Seme Riku, wh ogave me my one hundreth review! And everyone who helped me reach and surpass that goal! Now on with the story!

Of all things, SURPRISED was not a word that could describe what Jou felt at the moment, many words could describe what he was feeling. Shock, anxiety, surprise, and mainly, well, shock!

He sat as still as possible for the first while, and when Seto was about to pull away in defeat, thinking that Jou didn't like him in like that, Jou kissed back, with just as much passion. Though it wasn't very much since it was after all the hestitant first kiss.

Seto pulled away first and stared up at the blonde lying on top of him. He smiled a genuine small smile once again. "It's nice to see you smiling so much lately Jou, you haven't smiled much at all since I found you."

"Honestly, how could I not be happy? I just got my first real meanigful kiss from a very wealthy and handsome business owner. And I didn't even have to make the first move."

"Handsome ne?" Seto looked up at him, sitting up and putting the said blonde in his lap. "Is that all?"

"I could name some other things, but I do not think you owuld want lil' Mokuba Kaiba to hear, now would you?" Jou said with a smile.

"No, I guess not."

Jou got somewhat silent before jumping ot his feet frantically. "School! I haven't gone to school, I missed school! I am so, so, so, so dead!"

"Since when do you care about school?" Seto asked, quarking an eyebrow. "You normally sleep thought it anyway."

"But I am still barely pulling off passing grades!" Jou said, slightly miffed about being told he used school time as 'sleep time'.

"And you still will if you do the make-up work Yugi left for you in the study. You have two days to finish it, since it is Friday."

"Theb that gives me three days, today, Saturday, and Sunday." Jou said, ticking the days off of his fingers.

"No, two." Seto said stubbornly. "I am supposed to take you to Yugi's today. Something about picking up a Nasty? Nazzly, Knarly? Something like that?"

"The great Seto Kaiba forgot something his arch nemesis told him?"

"Oh hush up." Seto said, waving his hand.

"And was the word Nazzie?"

"Yes... Wait, how did you know?"

"That happens to be my cat."

"So, exactly, what are your plans for my boy Pegasus?"

"First we have to find Jou-boy." Pegasus said with a grunt to Mendou. "But first, exaclty what did you do to the boys mother? She was an angel, correct, which happen to be immortal, how did you kill an immortal?"

"She isn't dead, not at all." Mendou said smirking.

"Oh, then what did you do?"

"I gave her prolonged sorrow, dissapointment, and most of all, pain, a whole lot of pain. She seemed human enough until I hit her the first time, by accident mind you. Then suddenly, there were wings bursting out of her back. I was ashamed, I slept with a freak, and she had my bastard in a far room. I was tainted by a freak, and my bastard had tainted blood, I was extremely ashamed. So I beat her, and every day her wings grew darker and blacker, until her eyes were stone, and she obeyed every word I told her."

He smirked. "So I told her to leave me and the bastard son and never come back, and she did."

"Hold one minute Menny-boy. You're telling me that the darker their wongs get, the more subbmisive they are?"

"Subbmisive?"

"Controllable dimwit."

"Oh, oh yes, yes they are."

"So I could turn Jou-boys wings as black as I could and he would be my willing slave?"

"Yes, oh, and they lose memory as well. So all they know afterwards is whatewver their master has told them. I swear, I oculd have told her she was a vampire slayer or something and she would have been out in the night with a cross, stake, and mallet searching for a bloody fucking vampire!"

"So, any ideas where this little bastard son of yours is hiding?"

"I have a clue."

TBC

Look, look, look! I made Mendou evil, didn't I, didn't I? Please say I did, and please


	16. AOE 15

Chapter 15

I am sorry if I confused some of my readers with the sudden switch to Mendou and Pegasus, I did put a break in there, but it never showed, I don't know why, but anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed and on with the story. Oh, and can I ask you guys to give one or two of my other fics a read, they are slipping behind greatly in review count. Thanks.

"You have a clue where your son could be hiding. Other than Yugi's I hope." Pegasus said, not wanting to face the tri-color haired brat again.

"Pick any of his friends if you like. I know he won't be at the old bitch's house since we did away with her, but he could be anywhere, especially those dueling freaks. You have enough goons, go hunt him down."

"So you don't have a clue, you just think he is anywhere in the city."

"At least he is in the city." Mendou ground out before picking up a pack at his feet. "Ataru and I are going to scout out the city now, see if there are any traces of him anywhere." He said, looking up at Pegasus with greedy eyes. "But first, my first half of my payment."

"Greedy fucking bastard." Pegasus mumbled as he pulled ut his check book.

( I hope this switch works better then the last one.)

Jou stared at the interior of the large black limo that He and Seto were sitting in. He had never been in a limo, or so he thought until Seto told him he rode once before, but was out cold through the whole thing, so Jou decided to catch up on all he missed. "Would you please leave that window rolled up Sir?" The driver asked as Jou rolled down the inner wondow behind the drivers head for like the millionth time.

"Gomen." Jou said, still smiling as he rolled it back up and started playing with all the other buttons until he found the one connected to the sun roof. Opening it, he stood up and stuck his head, only to duck it back in only five minutes later, hair touseled and shivering. "It's cold out there."

"We're going arund fifty-five MPH and you stick your head out of the tpo of the car, of course it would be a little chilly."

"Whatever!" He looked out the window. "Hey, we're here!" Jou said, bouncing up and down in his seat, stealing one quick kiss form the CEO before dashing out of the car, bounding up to the door and knocking furiously.

"Hold your horses Jou, we can't make it to the front door in three seconds or less." Yugi said, opening the door a little bit later.

"Then is my pizza free?" Jou asked, smiling casually.

"Pizza, where?" Yami asked from the living room, literally scouting around for pizza.

"Jou..." Yugi whined, giving him a pathetic look. "You know better then to metion pizza...."

"PIZZA?! WHERE?!"

"Around Yami." Yugi sighed in defeat, letting the two teens in he wlked into the kitchen a pulled out one of the frozen pizza's from the back of the freezer. "Right here Yami, but you have to.." Before he oculd finish his sentence Yami tore the frozen block out of his hands and forcefully bit into it, only to cry out in pain the next second. "Cook it." Yugi mumbled, smiling faintly at his yami's stupidity.

"THAT HURT!!!!" Yami cried out, holding his jaw. "Why did you tell me I had to cook the ra forsaken thing first?!"

"I did, you just didn't listen." Yugi said, walking to the stairs and picking up a black and white furball. "I believe she belongs to you Jou." He said, handing the furball over to Jou.

"NAZZIE!" Jou said, cuddling the kitten in his arms.

"That is a Nazzie?" Seto asked, staring down at the little ball of fur. "We are not tkaing that home."

"Oh yes we are. She is my kitty, and you want to keep me as happy as possible, right?"

"Uhh..." Seto stared at the puppy, trying to keep his face impassive. "Right?"

"Then she goes!"

"Uuh..."

(switch again)

"I think we found my brat..." Mendou said, smirking as he watch his son and the wealthiest teenage in the city wak out of the kame game shop and into an awaiting limo. "And he sure caught quite a prize." He smirked.

"Let's just tell pegasus and get the rest of our money, I have bills to pay, and you have debts upon debts to get rid of." Ataru said, pulling the man away from the bushes they were behind.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled, looking bakc at the limo. "My boy at least has some taste."

TBC

Well well well? Tell me please!


	17. AOE 16

Chapter 16

Thank you to all of my readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I am up to 125 reviews, yippee! Oh, and I have one quesiton, is any one elses review history disabled, and if so, how do you get it abled, because I cannot figure that our for the life of me.

Seto walked in front of Jou's room again, for the tenth time in a row. He was pacing back and forth, worried about something. But what, he didn't know. He looked at his watch. 3:37 am. He grwoled deep in his chest. What was he so worried about, Jou was safe and sound in his bedroom, right? Seto was fed up, he knew he should leave and go to his bed and sleep as well, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Finally he walked over to the annoying pine door and turned the knob. Peeking in he saw Jou sleeping peacefully on his stomach, the cat soundly sleeping on his back.

He let out a sigh of relief, although that relief was very short lived as the near by window shattered as two people came crashing through the said window. Seto was by Jou's bed in an instant. He knew something was wrong. Jou was not a light sleeper. But that should have woke anyone up, even the dead, but Jou made no movement or notice of the sound. "Jou! Wake up Mutt" Seto screamed. Well, that woke the sleepy blonde up, well, more like Nazzie's claws digging into his back did.

Jou groggily sat up in his bed and looked around. He spotted two rather large men advancing on him, and still weary from sleep, tried to make a run for it, only to have someone put a firm grasp on his arm. "Lemme' Go" He wailed, looking aroudn the room desperately for Seto. He spotted the brunette moving towards them. "Help me Seto"

"I'm coming Jou" Seto, finally giving up on his human facade, pulled out his speed, grabbing the intruder and throwing him across the room and into the wall across from him. The other flunkie looked at Seto with fear in his eyes, then back at his partner.

"That fucker ain't human" The one against the wall gasped. We will call him Bosco, and his partner, Krisho. "Krisho! Get him" Said man ran at Seto as fast as he could, onyl for Seto to dodge and puch him to the ground with force. But Krisho was not about to give up. He was back on his feet and moving ever closer to the door, Seto advancing on him step for step.

While Krisho had Seto distracted, he dumbed a little bit of liquid onto a rag he had and dashed at Jou, smothering it to his face. "Seto, hel..." Jou was out cold.

Seto turned with furry in his eyes, ready to make a mad run at Bosco before his face was to smothered with a wet rag that smelled foul. His eye teeth grew, his eyes going from blue to red in an instant, and then, eh was on the ground, going mad. Claws scraping at the floor, trying his hardest to stay awake. "Come on Krisho. Let's get out of here." Within an instant, there was a helecopter outside the window, both men, with an unconcious Jou in their arms, inside the door.

Seto stared at the window, trying to move his numb limbs to chase after them, but it just wasn't possible. "J-Jou..." He fell face first to the floor, tears falling from his eyes as the liquid finally took its effect on him and put him to sleep.

(break, sorry, I needed air. And I was planning on stopping it right here, but one, I think the chapter was too short, and two, you guys would have probably killed me for the cliffie. Tell me yes or no on that will yah?)

Seto woke up to the sound of an insistent screaming in his ears, and a violent shaking to his body. "Kaiba! Get up"

Seto opened his eyes and groggily looked up at a blurred figure. "Nrmph..."

"Yami! He waking up, get over here" Yugi screamed towards the shattered window, where Yami looked to be searching for any kind of clue. "Kaiab comeo n. Wake up, you have to tell us what happened! Where is Jou-Chan"

"H-He's, g, g, gone..." Kaiba let out very slowly and painfully.

"What do you mean he is gone Kaiba" Yami vellowed, staring at the brunette with furry in his eyes. "Where is he! Who took him? What happened here"

"I don't know" Seto bit out, climbing to his feet. "I didn't even get a good look at the two goons who got him" Seto shouted, leaving the room. "I have to find him. No matter what" He got to his office, to find a letter sitting on his desk. One that was not there the night before. "What the fuck" Tearing it open, he read it.

_**Dear Kaiba. **_

_**That vampire act of yours was rather intruiging last night. I never owuld have thought a monster such as yourself would fall for a half-blood. Especially an angel, something that would never sin itself with a creature of the night. Sure you can walk in daylight, because, if I am correct, you are half-blood as well. Correct? Your mother was a human, was she not? **_

_**If you wish to see that little Jou lover of yours again, I suggest you solve this riddle rather quickly, before I kill him for my own pleasure.**_

_**Where would an angel hide, to keep away from death?**_

_**The heavens? No, because he was banned, he was tainted. Couldn't live in a city, death comes through to quickly.**_

_**So where would he be? Mountains, islands, a sorry little forest?**_

_** Here is your clue. Blond hair, shimmering like the sun, wings white as pearl.**_

_**Pearl turning to ash, gold turning to dust. I am the creator. But creator of what?**_

_**Better save that gold quick. You only have one time, one week, one shot.**_

Seto's hands were crinkling the letter in hate, pain, and anger. Someone had his Jou, and he had the biggest clue who. **_I am the creator. But creator of what? _**Only one person knew him, and he only knew two people other then himself who created something. And Otogi wouldn't go this far. Pegasus was left. "Kaiba-San" Yugi asked, walking into the room.

"Pack up Mouto. We are taking a flight to duelist kingdom island."

TBC

R/R


	18. AOE 17

Chapter 17

I love every single one of my reviewers, with a passion. And Let's give a big thanks to my new beta Astalder27! Say thanks everyone.

Jou was quickly thrown to the floor of a dusty, old room, still passed out. Pegasus and Mendou watched the blonde on a video screen as Pegasus pondered something odd in his head. "Menny-boy?"

"Yes Pegasus?" Mendou asked, hoping it would be the last half of his payment.

"Why is it, that Jou-boy's wings took so long to appear? You said his mother's appeared when you hit her the first time. But you have been beating him senseless for years."

"Actually. I have been thinking of that myself. I think it is the human blood in him, my blood. Which keeps the bloody fucking, filthy angels blood in him quiet." He said.

A pair of Amethyst eyes watched the two. "You're going to die very soon Mendou. I will make sure of it.." A voice whispered to itself. With that, the person jumped from the window sill, opening it's own silvery wings and flying off in the distance.

(Break)

Seto paced Jou's room, looking for anymore clues incase the kidnapper was not Pegasus. He saw the shattered window, the glass on the floor. Walking to where he woke up, he was deep claw marks in the dark blue carpet. He went vampire? And didn't kill them? What did the use to knock him out?

Yugi burst into the room, looking worried. "Kaiba-San. Someone is here to see you! They say it is very important, it is concerning Jou-Chan!" Kaiba ran past him in a split second, causing the boy to fall to the floor. "Itai!"

Seto shot down the stairs and stopped at the door, finding no one there. Using his nose, he looked up at the ceiling, seeing a pair of cold amethyst eyes staring back at him. The person was attached to the ceiling, staring down at him, talk about creepy. "What do you want?"

"You love Jounouchi Katsuya. Don't you?" The dark, silky voice whispered, and the eyes pierced his soul. "If you do, I will tell you all I know. You cannot lie to me. Angels know the difference from what you say and what you feel." The eyes confronted him.

"Who are you? How to you know about Katsuya? Why are you here? And why are you hanging from my ceiling?" He glared deeply into those amethyst eyes.

The figure released the ceiling and fluttered to the floor, wings beating. In the light, he got as good look at the figure. The same amethyst eyes and pearl like wings. He found her to be a woman, a very beautiful woman. She had long beautiful silver, blonde hair that was pooling around her body, stopping just short above her knees. A fine detailed face, pale complexion, and a thin but supple figure. "I am Shirundou Mikata. I am Jounouchi Katsuya's mother."

(Break)

Bakura, Malik, and Marik walked quietly through the hospital corridors, walking to Ryou's room. Entering they found the boy awake and trying to choke down hospital food. Malik grinned and tossed him a hidden double cheeseburger. He squealed with joy before digging in. "He's happy, overly happy, why?"

"He get's to leave today." Bakura said, smiling at his hikari. "He hates this place."

After an hour or so, Ryou was dressed and signing his release papers as Malik's cell phone rang. "No cell phones allowed on hospital premises sir." The doctor said with a warning tone.

"Gomen Nasai." He said, quickly answering. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Get to the Kaiba estate right now!" Yugi's voice screamed across the line. "Jou's been kidnapped, and someone stating to be his mother is here, and we think Pegasus has him, and, and, and..."

"Calm down, we are on our way."

Everyone else, having heard the boy screaming, nodded. Bakura looking at him. "Let's go."

(Break)

"If we do not move quickly." The blonde woman said. "My son and your love may die." She said, staring at Seto, eyes full of emotion.

(Break)

Jou woke to a cold sensation running across his back. He turned blurry eyes to look around, seeing a beautifully decorated room, he turned to find out what was in his back. Finding a white haired man sitting on top of him. Pegasus. "Itai..."

"Good morning Jou-Boy!" Pegasus said, running a sharp dagger up and down the blonde's back. "Nice to see you awake, you would be no fun asleep." He said venomously, trailing the knife lower, to the hem of the topless boys pants. "These need to go, they are such a waste." Pegasus said, slipping the knife under the cloth, then up, slicing the pants. Then driving the knife into Jou's left shoulder.

Jou screamed out in horrible pain. Pegasus watching happily as wings erupted from Jou's back. "He wasn't kidding." Pegasus said, lust filling his eyes. Standing from the bed, Pegasus removed the little amount of clothing he was wearing, and the only article Jou was wearing. With no preparation what so ever, he plunged into the boy, reveling in ecstasy.

Jou however, was screaming in pain, wings growing darker each second, skin growing paler, and eyes going black. Pegasus went at it for the rest of the night, not stopping to even take a breather, he was going to bring the blonde into submission, no matter what the cost, using whips, chains, knifes, and even using his insatiable lust.

(Break)

Pegasus stared at the blonde the next day, proud of his work. The boy was wearing tight black leather pants, to match his new jet black wings. His eyes had no white left at all, they were a solid black, with absolutely no feeling. His skin a creamy white. "Who am I?"

"Master Pegasus."

"Who are you?"

"Master Pegasus's slave. Jounouchi Katsuya."

"As well as my?"

"Mercinary."

"Who are you ordered to kill?"

"Kaiba Seto and Mouto Yugi."

"Very good my boy."

TBC

Be honest, what do you think?


	19. AOE 18

Chapter 18

Ok, I would be doing a special thank notice about this time, but damn, with the reviews I have been getting, it would be way to long winded, so here, I thank everyone who read, and once again, a special thank to my beta Astalder, who even after she fixes the mistakes in my fic, still takes the time to read and review the story.

Jou's blank eyes stared at his father from where he was sitting, on the arm of Pegasus, who had both hands flitting across his body with lustful strokes.

"I see you had no problem taming my boy Pegasus."

Pegasus grinned sadistically. "Let's put his memory to test, shall we. Katsuya." Black eyes stared at him. "who is this man?"

"Another of your many followers master Pegasus?" The emotionless boy asked.

"No no Jou-Boy. He happens to be your father." Pegasus laughed, this was to good to be true.

"Father, father? I have a father?"

"Yes my boy. He is him. And you will never have to see him again."

"Nani?" Mendou asked, looking up at Pegasus. "You haven't paid me my second half yet. I will not leave until you pay me."

"Jounouchi Katsuya. Hear my order and obey." In an instant Jou was kneeling before Pegasus. "Kill the men behind you this instant."

Both Mendou and Ataru looked up at him, as well as three of Pegasus' men. "Nani?" One asked, before his throat was split and his blood drained to the ground, the other tow met the same similar fate. Jou had a bloody knife in hand as he turned to Mendou and Ataru, wings flexing wildly. He smiled a sadistic smile. "Time to die."

Mendou backed away form his demonic son, fear evident in his eyes, and was radiating from his body. Jou licked the knife before plunging it into Mendou's heart. He gave a gurgling cry before slumping forward. Jou dropped the motionless body and advanced on Ataru before. "That is enough my boy!" Ataru let out a fearful sigh as his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, thankful to still be alive. A bundle of money landed in front of his face. "Take your payment and leave this place immediately." Ataru did as he was told.

(Break)

Seto started the engine of his helicopter, with everyone piled inside. Everyone being Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik ,and of course, Mokuba and Shirundou Mikata. "Mikata. Are you absolutely certain about this? Are you sure you cannot sense his life anywhere."

Mikata's eyes were sad as she looked at Yami. "His life force is gone. I cannot feel my son at all."

"Are you saying Pegasus killed him?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"I refuse to think the worst. But he may not have killed the physical body."

"Then what happened?"

"He broke his spirit." Seto spoke as they flew across an open ocean. "I have seen it happen with him already. Each bit of pain causes his wings to get darker. Which causes his spirit to ebb away. If we cannot sense him, it mean that either Jou is dead, or his spirit is no longer his."

Finally seeing the island come into sight he landed the helicopter on the ground and started towards the castle, others in tow. "This is taking to long." Mikata growled as she flew in the air, chanting something into her hands. A bubble appeared around Seto and the others and moved at a great pace towards the castle. "Welcome to Pegasus' keep." Mikata said as the landed inside of a dank, dark, hallway.

"I am not asking what the hell that was or how you did that." Bakura said, eyes closed.

"It was an energy sphere, allowing me to transport you here, I only had to use my energy to make it." Mikata answered him simply.

"I said I was not going to ask, which meant for you to not answer me." Bakura said, slowly opening his eyes. "You have to be Jou's mother, you two act exactly alike. Oblivious to everything, even sarcasm."

"Let's just find Jou." Seto growled as he walked through the hallway. "Mikata, do you know where Pegasus's room is?"

"Straight ahead I believe."

They burst into a heavily lit room, squinting their eyes since the light was so bright. After regaining his sight, Seto looked across the room to see Pegasus grinning, and a blonde man standing in front of him, wings black, leather pants, and emotionless eyes.

"Jou?"

TBC


	20. AOE 19

Chapter 19

Sorry for the long update, so, to make up for it, I am literally going to whine. I am working two jobs at the moment, one after the other and have really no time to myself. So updates will not be as close together anymore, but will still be coming. Just keep an eye out. Jane and on with the story.

_**YOU GUYS ARE SO GOING TO HATE/KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER, I CAN ALREADY FEEL IT.**_

"Jou? What did he do to you?" Seto asked, looking at the blonde angel. Walking towards him, he was heartbroken to see the blonde step back and ask his supposed 'master' who he was. "Jou, it's me? Kaiba Seto. You have been living with me for awhile now, don't you remember?"

"That's futile Kaiba-boy. He doesn't know who you are. Any of you." He smirked.

"How could he not?" Yugi asked, staring at his best friend. "Jou has known all of us for years, he can't forget over night."

"As a matter of fact, he can." Pegasus replied, gloating in his glory.

"Do explain." Kaiba said, watching the blonde sit on Pegasus's lap, watching as the said man rubbed his hands everywhere he could.

"Angel's memories will be lost bit by bit if they go to a darker side of life." Mikata cut in, looking at her son, then Pegasus in disgust. "You beat him to this state in just one night? It took Mendou weeks to get me that far, he must have hated you greatly."

Pegasus stared at her before smiling sadistically. "So you are Jou-boy's mother ne? Pretty little thing you are, I see where he gets it."

"Leave her out of this. Give Jou back!" Ryou said, giving his best glare to Pegasus, and he was proud of that glare, it rivaled Bakura's.

"Master Pegasus? Who are these people?" Jou asked, looking at Pegasus with his black emotionless eyes.

Pegasus fingered Jou's blood stained dagger before grinning. "These people were your friends, my dear Jou. The two closest two us happen to be non other then Kaiba Seto and Mouto Yugi, Jou-Boy. The two you are here to kill."

Without even saying a word, Jou stood and advanced on the tow, dagger in hand. Ryou knew what was happening, as did everyone else, and bolted forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and staring into those blank eyes. "Jou! It's us, please wake up! Please! You don't want to kill any of us, not me, not Bakura, not Seto, nor Yugi! Wake up, please!" He pleaded, though the plea landed on deaf ears as he was forcefully thrown aside, watching helplessly as Jou advanced on Yugi first.

Kaiba jumped in between the two and stared at the blonde, his blonde. This wasn't right, Jou would never attack anyone, motive or not, he was not like that. "Jou, look at me, look into my eyes. Remember your past, please." He barely had enough time to back step and run into Yugi as the blade was swung at his face. "Jounouchi!"

"He can't hear you!" Mikata screamed out, pulling Yugi close to her. "He can only hear what Pegasus tells him! You have to do something drastic to make him remember anything!"

They all watched as Jou kept swinging the knife at Seto, cutting the vampire every now and again, and Seto screaming at him to remember. The only one enjoying the spectacle was Pegasus, who was grinning.

Yugi whimpered as he watched. "Neither of them can die, right? Since they are both immortal?"

"Ryou brightened a little. "He's right. Jou's an angel, Kaiba's a vampire. Neither can die, so that would…"

"You are very wrong." Mikata's worry soaked voice broke through. "Even an immortal can die. With enough blood loss, loss of heart, head, or soul, and immortal can die."

All hope was lost. The watched as more blood dripped to the floor as Jou kept slashing at Kaiba, and Kaiba slowly losing hope at getting the real Jounouchi back. Kaiba backed up into a wall as Jou advanced, having come to a conclusion, he advanced as well, Jou raised his dagger. "I am sorry Jou." Kaiba said, feeling cold steel slide painfully into his chest as he kissed the blonde.

Jou's eyes clouded over as the black slowly dissipated, revealing beautiful honey brown eyes underneath, his wings lightening slightly, but never becoming any shades close to white. He was returning, the real Jou was coming back. Jou's eyes searched the dull blue ones staring happily at him before pulling his lips away from Seto's. "Seto? What is going on?" He looked down and saw him holding a bloody dagger in Seto's chest, his breathing increased rapidly as memories of what Pegasus made him do came flooding back.

Rage filled his mind before, without noticing yanked the dagger away from Seto's body and flew at Pegasus, thrusting the dagger into the now lifeless body repeatedly. His eyes cleared and he left the body there without remorse, turning around he saw everyone filing around Seto, the reason he couldn't understand. Slowly walking over he saw a dark liquid starting to puddle everywhere. The liquid being blood.

"Seto?" He choked out, walking up to the extremely pale figure who was lying on the floor, gasping for air. "Please! Please answer me Seto!" Tears were running freely down his face as he cradled the brunette's head in his lap.

Seto looked up at Jou with love filled eyes. "Remember this, my angel. Life is only but a dream, and that dream can only end when one is either awakened from their nightmare,or dies. In this case, you were awakened, and I will die. I love you… my… beautiful angel." Kaiba sighed out, his eyes slowly drifting shut through his speech, before his body went limp.

"Seto? Seto? Seto!" Jou cried out, staring at Seto's body, tears cascading down his face as his breath hitched. "I-I love you too, I love you Seto."

TBC

Can you see why I said you were going to kill me? Eh, eh, eh? All right, review pleas


	21. AOE 20

Chapter 20

Thank you everyone to those who did not kill me for that last chapter, and by the by, if you were to kill me, who would finish the story, hmm?

Jou stared at his loves unmoving body, crystalline tears cascading freely down his face. Seto was gone, and there was no way he would ever come back. 'I-Immortals can't die! They just CAN'T! He's a vampire! They have healing abilities! He could easily heal that wound! Right! Right?" He looked up at Yugi, who was also crying, Mokuba clutching at his side.

"I-I am s-so sorry Jou-Kun." Yugi cried out, kneeling in front of his friend. "Even an immortal can die. Your mother told us that."

"My mother?" Jou gave the spiky haired boy a confused look. "My mother is dead. My father said so. He said that she died a very long time ago."

"Not true Jou." Yugi said, lifting a finger towards the blonde woman. "She is right there. Mikata is your mom."

Jou looked up at the stunning woman, who stared at him with only love in her eyes. He stood up and turned towards her. "Are you really my mother, honestly?"

Mikata let the wings flap lightly on her back. "Yes my son. I am your mother."

Jou's tears drained out more and started run towards her, only to be repelled by a barrier. "What the hell!" He shouted, standing back up and putting his arm out, only to be shocked on the hand by said barrier.

"I am sorry my son. But I cannot allow you to touch me ever." Mikata said sadly, watching her son's crestfallen face. "You are covered in another's blood. You have sinned your angel blood by killing another living being. You can never touch another angel again, and very soon, your wings will be pure black for eternity, but your memory will never ebb."

"I cannot even hug my own mother? Because I killed, because I killed them?" Jou stared at his blood stained hands. "I-I didn't want to! I never meant too!" Jou stared at his hands harder. "I lost the two people I love in one day, and I didn't even know one of them existed!"

"I know my son, but you still have done so, will or not."

"His wings will never fade! He is to pure of heart!" A loud voice boomed from above them. Everyone lookedabove them at a white swirling light emitted from the ceiling. "Jounouchi Katsuya. I henceforth give you permission to stay in the guise of a mortal." The voice boomed again. "Mikata" It said. "Get up off of your knees."

"Lord Valcan!" She replied in haste, staring at the floor. "I will not dishonor myself by facing you."

A swirling white figure flew down, white feathers everywhere, fluttering around, and said figure descended. Flowing black hair surrounded a pale white face, emerald eyes stared at the blonde woman who kneeled before him, his tall lean body bending forward, long elegant fingers grasping her chin. "We were in love once, let us not be enemies because you were banished for bearing a half breed."

She raised her head, glaring at the man. "My son is perfect. Do not call him a half breed." She said. "You may be the lord of angels, but I am not allowing you to say that about my son."

"As you wish Mikata." He turned back to Jou. "You may go home now. I will transport you all to the place you will now imagine in your mind."

"But what about Seto?" Jou asked in a rush. "I will not leave him! Ever!"

"Hold onto his body and he will be transported with you." Valcan replied, watching the boy hold tightly to the dead body. Mumbling silent words to himself, everyone disappeared in a flash, all landing in their own homes.

(Time lapse for my own sanity.)

It had been five days since Seto's demise, and Jou had not left Seto's room since. Once they had returned, Jou curled up on Seto's bed, clutching and spooning around one of Seto's many silk blue pillows and either crying or sleeping. Food and water didn't matter to him, even when Mokuba tried to shove anything down his throat.

He wanted to die, and he had tried. He knew he killed Seto, and couldn't handle the idea of such a thing. He had slit his wrists repeatedly, in an attempt to die, but either the blood would stop flowing rather immediately, or Mokuba would find him and gingerly doctor the wounds. Either way, Jou still felt dead inside.

Seto was inside a spare room, lying on a bed, looking at though he was sleeping. A white light swirled above him as Mikata and Valcan spoke about the brunette. "He isn't dead. His wounds are still healing." Valcan pointed out. "Jou must have hit another organ instead of his heart for that man to still be alive."

"Then why hasn't he woken up? He hasn't even twitched in the five days he have watched him. And Jou can't stand to see him like this."

"His soul has not healed. That is the only explanation. His soul was torn when he had to fight and die at the hands of the one he loved. He is stuck inside of his mind, trying to get out most likely, but cannot find a way. He is probably living a horrid nightmare right now."

"Are you suggesting we help him?"

"You want you son happy, right?"

"Of course."

"Then prepare yourself. We are entering this young mans mind in three, two, one, what was that words youngsters use? Shoot off?"

"I think you are looking for blastoff, now stop delaying and let's go!" On that cue, they were walking through a dark misted mind, searching for the Kaiba Seto.

They stopped when the heard something off in the distance, listening carefully, they found it to be crying, someone was crying on this dark plain. Running towards the sound, they found a young child hunched over and crying, something red swirling around his body. Walking closer they found it to be blood. "Child, are you ok?" Valcan asked, touching the boys quivering back.

"Where is my angel? Where has he gone?" The young boy's voice shook out slowly. "I want my golden angel back, he can stop me from accomplishing this horror." Large scared blue eyes turned towards them. "Can you help me find my golden angel?" The young Seto asked, looking at them for some sort of answer, hands clutching a dead golden puppy in his lap. "He reminded me so much of my angel." He whimpered, looking at the puppy again. "But I couldn't control myself, I-I bit him, and he died. I-I didn't mean to! I promise!" He looked up at the two angels. "Please take me to my angel, so I can apologize to him! I haven't found him anywhere!'

Mikata picked the young boy up, finding that there was no weight to his form, she was picking up air. "Where to Valcan?"

"There is a tear in this plain some where; we have to take him through it." He turned to the weightless boy. "Have you seen a light place in the dark area?"

"That way." The young boy said, pointing to the northwest. "But I was scared to go near it. I heard screaming on the other side."

Walking briskly in said direction, they came across a large bright opening in the dark world, which, to Mikata at least, was becoming rather boring. Walking up to the opening, they heard what the young Seto was speaking of.

**_Jou looked like he was going to pass out from fright alone. "K-Kaiba" He asked, watching the boy double over once again, before looking up at him and smiling wickedly. "Holy Shit!" He screamed out as he looked at Kaiba's mouth, his eye teeth had lengthened greatly._**

_**"Tsk, tsk. Angels shouldn't cuss my dear boy. It is against the law of god." The vampire snickered as he took a step towards the blonde. "Now be a good mutt and heel for your master."**_

_**"You're shittin' me, right? No way am I going to sit still and let you drain my life away, fuck this!" He turned and made a quick bolt for the door, but before he reached it, it slammed shut in front of his face. "Damnit!" He hissed.**_

_**"Now do you honestly think you can outrun a vampire? You're kidding right?" Seto looked at the boys neck, watching as the veins running through it pulsed heavily, he licked his lips. "This is going to be a joyous treat, angel's blood is such a delicacy".**_

_**"Why are you doing this Kaiba, please, don't so thi..." He couldn't finish his sentence, since the rest came out as a gurgled pained moan. Kaiba was already at his throat, sucking greedily. "K-K-Kaiba, stop... p-p-please..."**_

**_But Kaiba wouldn't stop, not until his thirst was quenched and the sweet tasting blood running over his tongue was enough to make him want more and more. But a sudden jolt was enough to make him look up from his meal, and what he saw he did not like. Jou wing's had paled greatly, to a dingy grey, his face blank and pale. head lolling forward. "Jou?" The pupils of his eyes slowly started to widen and return. "Jou?" His eyes widened greatly as he took a look at what he had done. "No? No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he screamed out, shaking his head violently. "Jou, wake up! Look at me you damn mutt!" _**

Walking through the opening the saw an older Seto shaking a blonde boy, who's wings were rather dark and pale. "Stop!" The young Seto screamed, flinging himself from Mikata's grasp. "Don't bite him again! You will kill our angel like I killed the puppy!" The younger version hugged the older around his neck. "I will not allow you to hurt him again." He said, merging with the older body. Valcan and Mikata watched the tear close up and the plain get brighter, until two doors appeared from the now blue area. One door was a silvery white and the older Seto was standing in front of it, while the other was a dusty, dark brown solid door that would not let them pass.

"Let us leave this place." Valcan said, walking down a hallway, Seto and Mikata in tow.

(Back in the living realm.)

Seto's eyes shot open as he looked around the brightly lit room, he felt as though he had woken up from a very long dream. Standing he felt the blood shoot back into his legs, allowing them to tingle and move slightly. After a few minutes of willing his body, he moved out of the room, staring down the hallway. Navigating his way through, he came across his room. 'Why am I alive, I was certain the puppy had killed me, hadn't he?'

Opening his door he saw a figure curled up on his bed in a fetal position. Wings folded against the back a blonde haired man. "Hello Puppy!"

"Seto?"

TBC


	22. AOE 21: The end

Chapter 21: The ending of all things good and bad.

I love you all, never forget that, even if this is the last chapter of this story!

Jou flipped around and stared at the figure across the room from him in shock, then horror. "No! NO more! You're not him! You can't be. I killed Seto, I-I killed him, and I-I didn't want too." Jou stood and stared defiantly at Seto. "I want no more of this! I wish to stop seeing your ghost everywhere I turn." The blonde crumbled to his knees, shaking and holding onto himself. "No more. Just please, go away."

Seto stared at the boy, heartbroken. Jou didn't know he was alive? Quietly walking over the shaking and crying blonde Seto cautiously wrapped his arms around Jou. "Do I feel dead to you? Do I look dead. Jou, it's me, Seto, I am right here."

Jou violently shook his head. "No! NO! I am dreaming again, that's all this is! A dream!" Jou shot himself from Seto's embrace, locking himself in the connected bathroom. "Please, stop haunting me! I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't mean too, isn't that enough?" He screamed through the wooden barrier. "Just please, stop torturing me!"

Seto sighed, he was getting no where fast. 'Mokuba! He'll believe I am alive.' Seto ran through the bedroom door, running straight for Mokuba's room, slamming the door open with his speed he watched the boy jump about three feet in the air and stare at the him as though he had done something weird. "Mokuba?"

"S-Seto? Is that you?"

"Why does everyone keep looking as though I died or something?"

"'Cause you did Nii-Sama!" Mokuba cried, running up and swinging his arms around Seto's neck. "We were certain you had died! Why are you here, alive?"

"Because I didn't die. At least I don't think I did. I don't remember honestly." Seto looked down at his little brother. "What is wrong with the puppy, he didn't believe I am alive."

"You saw Jou? Big brother, he has been plagued with visions of you walking through your room, and each time this 'you' told him that he was nothing more then a murderer and needed to die." Mokuba released his brother and stared at his lush green carpet. "So he tried, a lot, to die, he hasn't eaten or drank anything for five days, and has been slitting his wrists repeatedly." Mokuba looked into his brothers scared and sad eyes. "He probably thought you were another of his phantoms."

Seto stared at brother for a moment before bolting back to his room. Jumping over his bed he slammed his fists on the bathroom door. "Puppy! Open this door immediately." He suddenly felt a cold chill as there was no answer, not even a whimper. "Puppy?"

'Why won't he answer me?' Kaiba's mind screamed as he slammed his fists on the door, screaming Jou's name. Giving into himself, he rammed his left shoulder into the door, hearing a satisfying crack as the door started to split. Ramming his shoulder into it once more, the door split open, Seto falling on the floor. "Jou?"

He looked across the white marble bathroom to see the blonde hunched up against the opposite wall, staring at the floor sadly. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" He asked quietly, turning blank eyes to Seto. "I didn't want to kill you. I love you Seto, so why keep haunting me. I tried to grant your wish and die, but my body just won't allow it." He stared at his wrists, then Seto again. "If you truly are alive, please prove it, I don't want this grief any longer."

Seto never got to his feet, he just crawled across the floor on all fours, at a slow pace, keeping his eyes trained on Jou's. "It is me puppy. I can promise you that." Seto slowly lifted his hand, putting his palm to Jou's cheek. "Feel that? I am alive if I can touch just as Mokuba can." He pushed a little closer to the boy. "I promise you, it is me, attitude and all." He grinned a little bit as he saw a smile tug at the sides of Jou's mouth. "Look at me puppy, please, I missed you."

Jou did look up at him, tears cascading down his pale face. "You promise, that, that you won't disappear on me if I try to touch you?"

"I promise puppy. I am not going anywhere ever again." Seto stared as more tears filled Jou's eyes. Finally getting fed up he pulled the blonde into his lap. "Please puppy, never leave me again, I missed you terribly."

"You missed me?" Jou asked incredulously. "I missed you Seto, so much it hurt."

"All is better now puppy. I will never leave you again, I love you, my pure Angel of Earth."

"I love you too."

AND……………………. DONE! What so you think, huh, huh, huh? Please tell me, please, please, please.

And sorry, no lemons. I might make another story, a sequel, maybe, just maybe, it will have the lemon you all were seeking in it. hmmm. Well. JaNe


End file.
